A Halfling Sorceress at Hogwarts
by TheSissy
Summary: In which Lorathyra finds herself in a strange and unknown place. What will happen when Dumbledor and McGonagall find a tiny invader in the Headmaster's Office.
1. Meeting Lora

_I do not own anything you might recognize. All locations and recognizable characters/erata belong to their respective owners (J.K. Rowling & Wizards of the Coast). I make no money off of my stories. Lorathyra is a character I play in a Dungeons & Dragons game run by a friend._

Chapter 1

Lorathyra was confused. One moment she was heading to the village square to celebrate the Harvest Festival and the next she was standing in a strange circular room. There was a large desk in the center, strange items scattered all about on tables and bookcases, and paintings of old men and women in richly appointed robes on almost every inch of exposed wall, most appeared to have fallen asleep while the painting was being done. She could swear she saw one move, but that was probably just her imagination. A stand with a bowl full of ashes with a bar above it stood next to the desk, it looked kind of like a bird perch, but the ashes were confusing.

Suddenly she heard voices coming from the door behind her. She searched for somewhere to hide. She thought about hiding under the desk but that left her no escape route. As small as she was, she could fit in a spot between a bookshelf and a tall cabinet with two doors. She crouched down and pressed her back to the wall hiding as far in the shadows as she could.

"Minerva, the new school year is about to begin and we must be fully prepared. Harry Potter will be coming to Hogwarts this year. From the reports I have gotten from Mrs. Figg; he is a good boy but troubled. I am almost certain he will be sorted into Gryffindor; thereby putting..." The headmaster stopped speaking as he entered his office. Looking around, his half-moon glasses riding low on his crooked nose, he felt more than saw someone. "There is someone here." He pulled his wand out. "SHOW YOURSELF!"

Lorathyra let a small gasp escape, and immediately the man and woman turned in her direction, the woman quickly drawing her wand. The man was old with a silvery beard that reached past his middle and hair to match. He wore a dark green robe that reached the floor. The woman had a stern face; her features were sharp and her look disdainful, her grey hair was swept up into a bun on the back of her head. Her robe was a pretty emerald color.

They had seen her. She was unsure, they were obviously magic users more powerful than her and had wands pointed at her. She put her hands up in front of herself splaying her fingers wide. She shouted in her casting language and fire shot from her hands straight at the two people confronting her. She hoped they weren't injured badly, simply wanting to clear a path to the door and escape.

Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall turned toward the tiny gasp and McGonagall drew her wand. They could just make out a small figure hiding in the shadows between a bookcase and Dumbledore's Pensieve cabinet. A small but powerful voice shouted in a harsh language and fire rolled out in a semicircle in front of the figure. With reflexes born from surviving the war that ended ten short years ago, they dodged the wave of fire as it engulfed the spot where they had been standing. They regained their feet in time to see a tiny figure darting out the door.

Seeing her path to the door cleared; Lorathyra ran for it. On the other side she found a staircase that spiraled downward. Before she could begin her descent she heard the woman shout "_STUPEFY_" from behind her and then everything went black.

Albus Dumbledore had seen many a strange thing in his long life, but the creature that darted past him after almost frying him and Minerva with fire from her bare hands had to be one of the strangest. Lithe and quick, she was no taller than a 3 or 4 year old. She had to long blue-black braids that hung to her waist, and a simple dress with a blue skirt that fit her well.

Minerva McGonagall recovered quickly and bolted out after the small figure. She loosed a quick _Stupefy_ charm and in a flash of red light she fell to the ground. Dumbledore joined her next to the inert form.

"Let's get her to the hospital wing. I have no idea how she got into my office. After Madam Pomfrey assures me she is unharmed, we will wake her and find out."

Minerva leaned down and lifted the small form easily; she probably weighed less than most of the textbooks she taught from. Despite the lack of weight McGonagall could feel well-honed muscles under her hands and made another interesting discovery. Hidden in the folds of her simple dress was a blade, in the small girl's hands it would be a dagger, but to McGonagall it was about the size of a dinner knife. She turned to the headmaster, "Albus, do you think you could remove her weapon?"

He released the simple catch, removing it from her belt and held the blade lightly in his hand. "Well, well, I wonder what her intention was with this." He pulled the blade from the sheath and inspected it. The edge was well honed and the craftsmanship was unlike anything he had ever seen. The blade itself was light and looked like silver, Norse runes were inscribed along the handle. He could feel the magic resonating within the metal. "I shall have to bring this to Bathsheda, see if she can make any sense of these runes. Her expertise in runes is beyond measure." He returned the blade to its sheath and placed it in one of his pockets. As a precaution the Headmaster used the _Incarcerous _charm to bind the child's arms and legs.

-x-x-x-x-

"Poppy?" Albus called as they entered. "I am afraid we have need of your services." The stout Madam Pomfrey was just leaving her office. She wore her normal red dress and white apron. Her curly grey hair was neatly done up under her habit. She carried a book on advanced healing charms, which she quickly placed on the foot of one of the many beds when she heard Dumbledore's voice.

"Oh my, what have we here?" Immediately, Madam Pomfrey turned into the stern Mother-hen type the students so often described her as. She moved quickly over to the Professors.

"We are not entirely sure. She attacked us in my office; though I believe it was more out of fear and self-defense than any malice toward us."

"Place her here. Were either of you harmed?" Madam Pomfrey pointed to a nearby bed and Professor McGonagall gently laid her down. McGonagall gave a slight start when she noticed that there were no shoes on the girl and that her feet had a thin covering of blue-black hair that matched the color of the braids on her head, and that the bottoms of them were heavily calloused. When Professor Dumbledore assured her they were fine Madam Pomfrey turned to her patient and prepared to do what she did best.

Dumbledore transferred the restraints to the bed so she could lay flat, as Madam Pomfrey quickly checked her over for injuries. She listened as McGonagall related the tale of the attack. "Other than the _Stupefy_ she is in perfect health. Shall we wake her and see if we can't get some answers?"

"Yes, let's do that." Dumbledore and McGonagall moved to the foot of the bed as Madam Pomfrey cast a quick spell and the girl's eyes fluttered open. They were the purest violet any of them had ever seen, and as the fog of the charm cleared from them they quickly filled with anger and confusion. She thrashed madly trying to get free of the restraints. As she struggled she shouted things in a language none of them understood but was absolutely foul to their ears. Then suddenly she calmed, lying perfectly still. Professor McGonagall saw something in the girl's eyes then, as if the child had seen things no child should.

"I apologize for my actions. Could you please tell me where I am?" She spoke with refinement but there was an edge in her tone that betrayed her still seething anger. They could not place her accent, it had a lilt to it that seemed like French but at the same time was harsh as the Scottish. Her voice itself was like her; tiny but held a deceiving power.

"You are in the Hospital wing at Hogwarts. How did you get into my office?" Dumbledore watched as the girl looked around and seemed to assess them and take stock of her surroundings. She quickly took in the two rows of beds along the walls, the high arched ceiling, and the three of them within seconds.

"Hogwarts? What's that? Is it one of the many mansions within Waterdeep?"

"Hogwarts is the School for Witchcraft and Wizardry here in England. I am the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore; this is Professor Minerva McGonagall and Madam Poppy Pomfrey our Matron and healer. If I may, who are you, and how did you get into my office?"

"I am Lorathyra Brushrange, ward of Maximillian Sanders, Student of Thaddeous Spellbinder in the city of Waterdeep. I hale from the village of Oakhurst in the northern mountains of Greyhawk. I have no idea how I got here. One moment I was heading to the Harvest Festival and the next I was in, I guess it was your office. Where in Greyhawk is England?"

-x-x-x-x-

Maximillian Sanders was enjoying his day; today was a day of celebration. However, he was always prepared for an attack, so he wore his darkened leather armor, which molded around the toned muscles of his body, and had his heavy mace at his hip. His dark brown hair, which fell just past his shoulders, was kept back with a dark leather strap revealing his strong features and his predatory white eyes. As he walked he scratched at the ever present whiskers on his chin. Lorathyra found it funny that, even when he shaved, the itchy whiskers were back well before supper.

He and Lorathyra, his ward, would be presenting the crown to the Harvest Festival Queen. It was a silly tradition; a crown of flowers placed on the head of the prettiest girl in the village, but it brought joy to the hearts of the villagers. The village square had been decorated with garlands of red, orange, yellow, green, and brown. Large bowls and baskets of fruits and vegetables were scattered about. Children chased each other playing tag or had mock battles with wooden swords. The older ones stood in groups of three or four gossiping about this and that. Oakhurst had a good mix of the races and all got along well. The adults were bustling about finishing up last minute preparations for the celebration.

Lanterns had been placed all around and strung from building to building. The dance this evening would be beautiful. Lora was running a little late, she was so obsessive when it came to braiding her hair, often twisting it into complicated loops and knots that always ended up looking stunning. It seemed to be a Halfling thing, as many of the others in the village did the same thing, so, he had gone ahead and told her to meet him at the square.

He walked across the square toward the tavern and many peddlers who had set up shop; he wanted to buy Lora something as a surprise reward for her success in the trials to become Master Spellbinder's newest apprentice. He heard a loud and frantic cawing causing him to look to the skies. Relanwi, Lora's raven familiar, was flying in tight circles over the village, her black feathers gleaming in the sunlight. The bird seemed to be searching and lost at the same time. Quickly he raced back to his home, certain that Lora was in danger.

When he reached the path leading up to the house he felt some strange power residue. He was no wizard but he had been around enough magic to know what truly powerful magic felt like. He ran on calling "Lora! Lorathyra, where are you?" The eldritch energies that ran in his blood began gathering around his hands and he drew his mace, the energies quickly extending down its haft and encasing the head in what appeared to be purple fire. He was fully prepared to kill whatever was threatening the girl he had come to think of as his daughter.

When he got to their home, everything was eerily quiet, like all the sounds in the world had been silenced. A soft breeze blew a few golden and red leaves across the browning grass in front of the house. All the windows were dark and the door was closed tight.

A single caw sounded behind him. He slowly turned, searching for any sign of movement. Then his eyes shot to the sky and he watched in horror as Lorathyra's raven fell to the ground seemingly lifeless.


	2. Dinner and Magic Missils

_I do not own anything you might recognize. All locations and recognizable characters/spells/objects belong to their respective owners (J.K. Rowling & Wizards of the Coast). I make no money off of my stories. Lorathyra is a character I play in a Dungeons & Dragons game run by a friend, who feels that cantrips (level 0 spells) use so little energy that spell casters can cast the ones they know an unlimited number of times per day. Also many of the characters from Lora's home realm are characters played by my husband, our friends, or myself. Yes, I have their permission to use their characters here._

"I am Lorathyra Brushrange, ward of Maximillian Sanders, Student of Thaddeous Spellbinder in the city of Waterdeep. I hale from the village of Oakhurst in the northern mountains of Greyhawk. I have no idea how I got here. One moment I was heading to the Harvest Festival and the next I was in, I guess it was your office. Where in Greyhawk is England?"

They had never heard of any of the places or people she had mentioned. McGonagall was beginning to wonder if the child had lost her mind. Her Violet eyes were clear and full of sincerity. She obviously truly believed what she was saying. "I am sorry child, we have never heard of this Waterdeep, Greyhawk, Oakhurst, or Thaddeous Spellbinder."

"How could you not? Waterdeep is only the largest city in the entire realm, and Master Spellbinder is the greatest Wizard to ever live. His deeds are the stuff of legend! His name is more well-known than even the king's. He singled–handedly slew a balor! I don't understand." She looked at each of them in turn; her eyes willing them to give up the joke.

"I think you are no longer a threat to us. I shall unbind you." Dumbledore canceled the spell the held her and she sat up crossing her legs in front of her. She rubbed her wrists and ankles then closed her eyes and seemed to concentrate on something. She sat there like that for a few moments her face becoming more and more troubled. They had all stayed silent sensing that this tiny creature needed a moment of quiet. Finally she opened eyes filled with alarm.

"What is wrong, dear?" Madam Pomfrey asked. She hated to see anyone as distressed as the child in front of her. She sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped her arm gently around those tiny shoulders. The child seemed so small and frail, as if at any moment she might shatter into a thousand pieces, and yet at the same time seemed to possess an astounding strength.

"I can't find Relanwi, my raven. I can feel her feelings and she mine, but it's like she is just gone. I can feel that she still lives, but I can't feel her anymore." Concern and confusion filled the young girl's eyes.

Dumbledore and McGonagall looked at each other. This Lorathyra was definitely a mystery. Why was she here and where did she really come from. "Feel her feelings? You can feel the feelings of a bird?"

"Yes, she is my familiar. She is my friend and companion. I must get to Waterdeep. Master Spellbinder will be able to explain this." Lorathyra squared her shoulders forcing a certainty that she didn't feel to show on her face. She felt as if a part of her soul had been ripped away and was left dangling by a very thin thread.

"But, dear, I am sure that there is no place in the entire world that is called Waterdeep. There might be an Oakhurst somewhere but I doubt it is the one you speak of." Madam Pomfrey was trying to help the girl but had no idea what to do. She felt helpless, a feeling she hated.

"Minerva? Poppy? Have either of you ever heard of the idea of alternate realities?" Dumbledore's question caught them all by surprise. He hated to think about it really, always gave him headaches when he considered how many realities there could possibly be. The theory was that every time a decision was made, reality split allowing each possible outcome of each choice to run its course. It was quite possible, if the theory were true, that there was a world out there somewhere where Waterdeep and the Spellbinder fellow existed.

"Alternate realities? What are you saying, Albus?" McGonagall was confused at first but then a light seemed to click on in her mind. "Are you saying that she is from some other reality? Why? How?"

"I am not sure how or why. But the fact remains that she is here and we must help her to get home. Child, could you please tell us a little more about yourself and your friend, Relanwi?" They all turned to Lorathyra, waiting expectantly.

"Relanwi is more than my friend; she is my familiar. All arcane magic users are able to have a familiar. She is my constant companion. We are just better together than apart. I protect her and she me. We have a link that can truly only be broken in death." Lora paused and took a deep breath. "Um, I…uh…Max found me unconscious in a demon's lair just over ten years ago. He has raised me ever since; he knew I would have a hard time as Halfling and an orphan. He took it upon himself to raise me and guide me."

"What is a 'halfling'? Why were you in a demon's lair to begin with?" Dumbledore was alarmed and very curious. He had heard of no true demon sightings let alone lairs in his entire life. Most demons turn out to be the product of someone's overactive imagination.

"I am a Halfling. We are one of the many civilized races in Greyhawk. There are also Elves, Humans, Gnomes, Half-elves, and (although many people don't like them) Half-orcs. And you can't forget the Dwarves, one of the more amazing races if you ask me. We have no land to call our own like many of the other races. We just try to blend in. I have no idea why I was in that lair; perhaps it was planning on eating me. In fact, I have no memory before waking up in an inn room in Oakhurst. Max and his friends had brought me there and were trying to find my family. They even took me to Waterdeep to see if my family was there. In the end Max became my Guardian and we returned to Oakhurst to wait for the many roaming bands of Halflings, many are nomadic. None of them knew me so he raised me as his own." Lorathyra looked from face to face hoping this was a horrible joke, and there was no way this was just some kind of test sent to her by Master Spellbinder, she had already passed his trials. It was said, however, that he had power over time itself, and he had been more places than anyone, even Max. Maybe this _was_ a test to ensure she was fully prepared for his teachings. "Master Spellbinder is the most powerful wizard in all of Greyhawk, perhaps he sent me here to test my resilience and innate abilities. I shall just have to press on and hope I pass his test."

"Why would he test you by sending you away from everything you know?" Madam Pomfrey was appalled at the idea. Such a small girl being sent into an unknown place simply as a test!

"Master Spellbinder would want to be absolutely sure I could survive to finish his teachings. If I can adapt to survive here, I can survive anything."

"Headmaster, I have an idea. The new year will begin in a little over a month. What if we let Lorathyra stay here until then and have her join the First Years? That way she can receive some instruction in controlling her magic, and we can help her find a way home. Between us we can easily afford to purchase the supplies she will need and we know she will be safe." Professor McGonagall seemed excited by the prospect.

"I think that is a capital idea, Minerva, if our guest agrees, that is." Dumbledore was his usual calm self, but a mischievous light was dancing in his eyes. "What do you say, will you stay Miss Brushrange?"

"If I really am in a different world, then I have no place else to go so, yes I'll stay, but there is no need for you to pay for my things, I have some money that Max gave me." She pulled two small pouches from the folds of her dress and, opening one, poured out several gold, silver, and copper coins onto the bed. Each one was about an inch and a half in diameter and was stamped with symbols they had never seen. McGonagall wondered why she hadn't felt the pouches as she carried the child. "I know it's not much but I hope it will be enough. If it isn't perhaps I can work for the rest. Max says it is better to earn your way than to live off the charity of others. Oh and, please, call me Lora."

This child had shown throughout the conversation that she was far more mature that most of the First Years probably were. "Just how old are you, dear?" Madam Pomfrey was impressed, such a small thing willing to work her way.

"I have seen sixteen years; however Halflings age differently than humans. We live longer and age slower. Age-wise I would be about the equivalent of an eleven year old human, but Max says I act more adult than even some of the older humans in the village. Oh, Max!" Her eyes widened. "He'll be worried sick about me. He has been very protective of me since I became his ward. He has been like a father to me."

"Never fear my dear, we will find a way to get you back to him and Relanwi. For now, you need rest. Tomorrow, we will take you to Diagon Alley and start preparing you for school at Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall decided that she would take charge of Lorathyra until the start of school and then she would be in the hands of which ever house she was sorted into. She seemed very independent, and strong, yet so small and frail at the same time. She watched as the girl gathered up the coins and returned the pouches to her belt, where they seemed to disappear into the fabric of her skirt.

-x-x-x-x-

Lora knew she should be resting as Professor McGonagall had said, but she just couldn't. For her it was still early morning, and she had far too much energy to sleep. "Madam Pomfrey, may I please go outside? Just for a little while? I want to see what I can see, and see if I can find Relanwi." Professor McGonagall had left her in the infirmary, stating that she and the headmaster had to go and make arrangements for her to stay, so Madam Pomfrey was watching over her, while preparing for the school year about to begin.

"Okay dear." Madam Pomfrey gave her directions, and then said "If you get lost, just ask one of the portraits they will help you."

More than a little confused Lora left the infirmary and started following Madam Pomfrey's directions. She decided to figure out just what Madam Pomfrey had meant and stopped to study one of the many portraits on the wall. An elderly gentleman sat in a comfortable looking, overstuffed chair in what appeared to be a library. He was reading a heavy tome. She saw nothing out of the ordinary when suddenly the man looked up and said "What are you staring at?"

Lora screamed and fell back, landing hard on her rear. She groped at her side for her dagger only to find it missing. So instead she jumped up and prepared to cast a spell. Before she could decide which one to use she heard the man say, "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you, but it _is_ very rude to stare."

"I'm sorry," she said lowering her hands. "Madam Pomfrey told me I could ask the portraits for help if I got lost but that didn't make any sense to me. So I was looking at you to try and figure it out." She stood and stepped closer to the portrait, then looked around at the other portraits on the wall. They were all staring at her and a few were grumbling about the ruckus she had made. "I think I understand now. Are all the portraits animated?"

"Yes we are. I am glad you are okay. I watched as you were carried to the Infirmary. I was worried about you. I am Radolphus Peidus. I taught History of Magic here many, many years ago."

"Hello, I am Lorathyra Brushrange. My friends call me Lora." Lora and Radolphus had a long conversation then. Some of the other portraits listened in and added to what he said or asked her about what she said. She learned a lot about this world and told him about hers. She forgot all about going outside and talked the whole day with him. He told her about the four houses and how Hogwarts was founded, and about the many ghosts that roamed the halls. A portrait of a thin woman with a sharp hooked nose, wearing beautiful green and silver robes, told her about the war that had recently ended and how it was rumored that the 'Boy Who Lived' would be attending Hogwarts that year.

Sometime later Madam Pomfrey walked up. She was a bit surprised to see Lora sitting cross-legged on the floor talking to some of the portraits. "I see you never made it outside. It is time for supper. Professor Dumbledore has asked that we join him in the Great Hall. Shall we?"

"Yes, please. I'll see you later Professor Peidus." She stood and took Madam Pomfrey's hand. "I am looking forward to it, Miss Brushrange." The portrait responded.

"Did you enjoy your conversation?" Madam Pomfrey inquired. This child was proving to be a very interesting little thing; she was refined, yet blunt, completely open and prepared for anything.

"Yes, he told me a great many things about the school and the world at large. I was shocked to learn that you trust Goblins with your money. In my world goblins are evil creatures that kill and destroy. It appears that to live here, even for a short time, I will need to unlearn a lot of what I know." She stopped and looked up at the woman beside her. "Do you think there is any chance I could get my dagger back? It was a gift from Max."

Madam Pomfrey looked down at her a little concerned. Why did such a small thing have need of a dagger? "You would have no need of it. Hogwarts is the safest place in the world."

"I know, Professor Peidus told me, but, as I said, it was a gift from Max and I have carried it every day for at least two and a half years. I feel strange, almost naked without it. He enchanted it for me and it has saved me a couple of times, like when goblins and hobgoblins attacked Oakhurst."

"Why…oh, wait, you already told me that the goblins of your world savages. Oh my, you are far too small and young to be fighting for your life. Your Guardian, this Max, should protect you better."

"He does his best, but he has to protect the whole village too. Even with his considerable abilities; it is impossible to be everywhere at once. The better I can protect myself the easier it is for him. And even small people can do big things." Lora seemed wistful and lost in her thoughts, so Madam Pomfrey made a mental note to speak with the headmaster about her dagger and the enchantment placed on it. They walked on in silence.

As they approached the Great Hall, Madam Pomfrey stopped and turned to Lora. "Professor Dumbledore has assembled some of the other staff of Hogwarts and wishes to introduce you to them. So please be prepared for there to be several people in here. Is that okay?"

"Sure, just give me a moment please." She looked down at her dress and mumbled something while swiping her hands down as if brushing dirt from her skirt. Immediately the wrinkles straightened and a puff of dust blew away from her dress, as if it were running away from it. The dress looked clean and freshly pressed. The girls hair seemed to fix itself as will, the loosened strands tucking themselves back into place, the braids tightening and pulling themselves straight.

Impressed, Madam Pomfrey nodded approvingly, turned and opened the doors to the Great Hall.

-x-x-x-x-

"Good evening," Dumbledore said to the few teachers that had gathered in the Great Hall, "I am glad you were able to make it tonight, especially on such short notice. We have a very interesting guest here at Hogwarts. Her situation is a difficult one to explain, so please bear with me." He explained the situation as best as he could to the gathered staff. At the table were Professors Flitwick, Sprout, Quirrell, and Snape as well as Professor McGonagall. Rubeus Hagrid had said he would be there but appeared to be late. "She will be joining the first years, and I am hoping many of the staff will be willing to lend their knowledge and ideas to assist in returning her home. Also, please try to curtail any jokes about her size, both amongst the staff and the students." There were mixed reactions from his listeners, confusion and incredulity being the most common, but Dumbledore said nothing more, preferring to let Lora speak for herself.

A short time later the doors to the Great Hall opened and Madam Pomfrey entered holding the hand of a very small girl. The girl was a little over two feet tall and wore a simple dress with a cream colored long sleeved bodice, a navy blue skirt, and a thin brown leather belt. Her blue-black hair had been plaited into two braids that fell just past her bum. Her steps were light and graceful. Her facial features were somehow both sharp and soft at the same time. They could just see the tips of her toes with each step she took, she wore no shoes.

Her head swiveled this way and that, trying to take in all there was to see in the Great Hall. She marveled at the four long tables running the length of the hall, such large furniture could only have been created with the use of magic. She loved the tapestries that hung representing the four houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. High above thousands of candles floated below the ceiling which she remembered Professor Peidus telling her was enchanted to look like the sky.

While Madam Pomfrey continued to her seat, Lora stopped where she hoped they all could see her. Madam Pomfrey had told her that she was going to be introduced to some of the staff, upon entering the hall however, she felt like she was meeting royalty. The table they sat at was situated at the far end of the hall and raised on a dais. In the center of the table was a large throne-like seat where Professor Dumbledore sat. The other professors were seated along the table so they could see the whole of the hall, with Professor McGonagall seat directly to Dumbledore's right. A few chairs to her right sat a plump woman wearing a well mended hat and matching robes, a smear of dirt going from beside her left eye down her cheek. To her right was a very small man who resembled a gnome to Lora, with piercing eyes and a face that seemed to like to smile.

A few chairs down on Dumbledore's left sat a timid looking man with a large purple turban on his head. He looked as if he would run at the first sign of trouble. Beside him sat a pale skinned man with long greasy black hair. He was wearing a black robe and looked as if he would rather be anywhere else.

She remembered what Max had taught her about introducing herself to important people. "Greetings Lords and Ladies, I am Lorathyra Brushrange, ward of Maximillian Sanders, student of Master Thaddeous Spellbinder in Waterdeep. I hale from the village of Oakhurst in the northern mountains of Greyhawk." She performed a perfect curtsy. "Before you ask I am a Halfling, I age differently than humans; so although I have seen sixteen years, I am the equivalent of an eleven year-old human; and no, I do not know how I got here." She waited patiently for instruction or questions. Her heart was pounding in her chest.

Professor Dumbledore stood and introduced the staff members at the table. As each was named she gave them a small curtsy. Professor Flitwick gave her a hearty wave, and Professor Spout a hiccupping giggle. Professor Quirrell produced a timid nod, while Snape merely scowled at her.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Miss Brushrange, there are many more staff members whom you will meet later. Professor McGonagall has offered to sponsor you until school begins, so if you would please take the seat to her right, we can begin our meal." Lora had just made it to the corner of the table nearest Snape when the doors of the Great Hall flew open. Lora turned and saw a behemoth of a man rush in. He stood more than twice as tall as a normal human and was three times as wide as an orc. His hands were the size of small shields. A massive tangle of beard and black hair obscured much of his face. There was only one thing he could be; a giant.

Lora stiffened, her stance shifted and her jaw was as steel. Only Professor Snape saw her raise her hand and point at the giant man. She spoke in a harsh language that he didn't recognize. A bolt of pure magical energy shot from her extended finger and hit the giant square in the chest.

Dumbledore looked to the door as Hagrid burst in. "Ah, Hagrid I..." Out of nowhere a bolt of magic hit Hagrid square in the chest. Hagrid looked down at the spot where he had been hit and stumbled a couple steps backward. "_Incarcerous_!" Snape had his wand out and was pointing it at Lora as ropes flew from the end of it coiling around her, pinning her arms to her sides and wrapping about her legs. She fell to the ground with a wild angry look in her eyes. There was no doubt that she had intended to kill Hagrid.

In the blink of an eye Madam Pomfrey was moving to Hagrid to check for wounds. He was looking at the people in the room trying to figure out what had happened, a small trail of smoke rising from the impact point. "Miss Brushrange! What the bloody hell were you thinking?! We _DO NOT _attack staff members!" Professor McGonagall raced around the table until she was standing over the Halfling. Looking down at her, McGonagall watched as all the fire and color drained from Lora's face. She just lay there not moving, vacant eyes staring at nothing.

At the same time all the other teachers aside from Snape rushed to Hagrid's side; all inquiring as to how badly he was injured. "Please, not all at once." Madam Pomfrey quieted them, "he seems more shocked than injured; nothing more than a small red mark. Whatever she did it doesn't seem very powerful."

"Professor Dumbledore, sir, what just happened?" Hagrid's usually booming voice was so subdued Dumbledore had trouble hearing him.

"I am not entirely sure my friend, but we are going to find out." He turned to the others, "Severus would you and Minerva please bring our guest to my office. Hagrid and I will join you there. The rest of you please try to enjoy your dinner and I will brief you all when I have answers." There were nods from all.

McGonagall lifted the small form again, worry for her and anger at her warring for supremacy. This child had attacked staff members twice now, granted she had yet to actually harm anyone. Keyword "yet." What were they going to do with her? Perhaps they should turn her over to the Ministry of Magic and let them handle it. As they walked Dumbledore explained the situation to Hagrid. He listened quietly, emotions ranging from anger to pity filling his eyes.

They entered the Headmaster's office, and McGonagall gently laid Lora on the floor. "Severus you saw what happened. Would you please tell us what you saw?" Dumbledore took his seat behind the desk; Faux had returned and was sitting quietly on his perch. McGonagall sat in one of the chairs opposite him and beside Hagrid who had sat in the sturdier of the two. Snape stood next to the door, wand still at the ready and pointed at Lora.

"Hagrid burst into the hall, when she saw him her face hardened. She said something I couldn't understand and then energy shot out of her hand and hit Hagrid. I bound her so she couldn't attack again." Snape's voice was flat. "I believe she meant to seriously harm or even kill Hagrid." They all looked at the girl lying on the floor. She had yet to move, or even make a sound. McGonagall knelt beside her; her eyes were wide open yet unfocused. Her face was white and locked in an expression of absolute terror.

"Oh my, I think I might be able to help here." The professors turned to one of the portraits, surprised by the statement. Professor Radolphus Peidus was looking down from where he had been visiting with the Portrait of his old headmaster and friend. In fact they had been discussing Lora and her predicament. "I had a long conversation with the young lady today. If Hagrid burst in like Professor Snape says he did, then she was surprised. His sheer size would probably frighten the poor thing. Her world is full of savage creatures that commonly attack their villages. I am willing to bet that if she did attack, she was only protecting herself and anyone else present at the time. I feel she is lucky to have been sent here no matter the circumstances. At least she is safe."

"But I wouldn't 'urt no one, ever'one knows that!" Hagrid was appalled at the thought. "Yes, Hagrid we all know, but she wouldn't. She's never met you and is from a very different place." Dumbledore finally connected the dots. "Thank you for your help Professor Peidus. But, what do we do with her now?"

"Perhaps if we assured her that she is safe and unbound her, she would return from where ever she has gone?" Hagrid suggested.

"We should not be worrying if she is safe." Snape snarled. "We should be taking steps to ensure we are safe from her! Followers of 'You Know Who' could have sent her here as a spy, or to kill any of us, or any number of other reasons! I say we turn her over to the Ministry and let them handle it." Snape just wanted to be rid of the whole situation; it was bad enough that the school would soon be overrun with brats again. They didn't need the extra worry of dealing with this crazy little girl.

"We will do no such thing," Dumbledore stated. "The Ministry would simply put her in St. Mungos and forget about her. She needs our help, and I plan on helping her." He knelt beside Lora, "It's okay. You are safe now, little one." He continued to whisper to her for a few moments with no response. Snape put his wand away. "It's your funeral," he said as he stormed out of the office.

"Professor, kin I give it a try?" Hagrid's eyes were pleading and a single tear was running down his face. "It's my fault she's like this. Ye've just got ter let me try." At Dumbledore's nod he gingerly lifted the small form and cradled her close to his chest. "Kin ye remove her bindings sir? It might help."

"_Incantum Finito." _The ropes faded away as Hagrid began whispering to the girl, neither Dumbledore nor McGonagall could hear what he said. He continued to whisper for a long time; tears came streaming down his face as he did. Slowly awareness returned to her eyes and she stared with a mixture of fear and surprise at the giant cradling her so gently.

"I am so sorry, sir. Can you ever forgive me? I thought the giant had returned to…to…" she couldn't complete her statement, swallowed, and suddenly burst into tears. She buried her face in Hagrid's beard and cried and cried. All the stress and fear and worry poured down her cheeks and soaked his beard. He just held her gently and let her cry. "There, there, no harm done," was all he could say. He seemed to forget about the others in the room as he handled the girl with more tenderness and care than they had ever seen.

McGonagall marveled at just how small the girl was, made even more pronounced by Hagrid's huge frame. The things this child had to have survived to react the way she had. It was amazing she was even alive. What memory had consumed her mind? And how were they going to help her? She looked like a porcelain doll in Hagrid's arms, and appeared even more fragile.

-x-x-x-x-

Maximillian carefully lifted Relanwi and carried her into the small house. The raven was still alive but just barely. That was a good sign; it meant Lora was also still alive, where ever she was. Leaving the bird on Lora's bed he searched the entire house, there was no sign of his ward. There really wasn't much to search, just the two bedrooms, an eating area, a sitting area, and a small storage space for his gear. Although he could easily afford something larger he had no need for it.

He turned his attention to the outside and began to trace the route Lora would have used to reach the village. He got to where he had felt the powerful magic; but there was no sign of her. He was really worried now; it was not like her to run off.

"Max! There is a man in the village square who is demanding to speak with you." Damis, the smith's son, ran up to him. The boy's arms had filed out with the hard work, and he was growing into a handsome lad. The look on his face was one of amazement and fear. "Max he just appeared out of nowhere, and demanded to speak with you. Father sent me after you."

"Ok, Damis, I'll go speak to him. Get your friends, please, look for Lora, I fear something horrible has happened to her." Max placed his hand on the young man's shoulder and looked him right in the eye, is expression telling Damis that this was neither a request nor any time for jokes. They both had clear memories of the incidents of almost three years ago.

"Yes sir. Don't worry sir, we'll find her." Damis ran off in the direction of the village square at a brisk pace already calling for his friends. Max set off to find this strange visitor and see if his appearance had anything to do with his ward's disappearance. Unbidden memories of the day he and his friends found her played out in his mind as he made his way back to the square.

-x-x-x-x-

Max and his companions; Gavin the Wizard, Rurin the Dwarf, Alia Cleric of Pelor, and Scarlett, a woman of many talents, had been exploring a cave that the nearby village claimed had a beast that would eat anything that entered the cave. They cautiously entered the cave, the darkness was oppressive. Gavin touched a bit of glowing moss to the tip of his staff, muttered an incantation and light shown from the spot. The light revealed a passage of unworked stone approximately twenty feet high and wide. It went on into darkness in front of them. As they moved through the passage it slowly shrank until it was only five feet wide and high. Before them was a stone door, with a strange symbol carved into it. It looked like a hand holding an eye.

"I know that symbol," Alia took one look and disgust covered her face. "It is the symbol of Vecna, the Maimed god. Be careful."

Maximillian had an unsettling feeling as Scarlett approached the door. He and the others stood well back while she gingerly ran her hands over every inch of the door, searching for anything that would indicate a trap. Finding none she pulled out her tools from their hidden pocket and had the door open quickly. Beyond, a corridor stretched out with doors to either side. These doors had been ravaged by time, and were rotted away, as were the contents of each room, molded furniture lying in pieces on the ground. At the far end of the hall they came to another stone door. This one had no handle or marking of any sort. Scarlett searched and found nothing on it.

"There's no latch or button or anything. I can't open it." Scarlett stepped back and turned to them. Gavin stepped forward, "I think I can handle this." He pulled a small brass key from his belt and held it out to the door as if unlocking it. Gavin muttered a short incantation and the door slowly swung open. The room it revealed was utterly dark. Gavin picked up a small piece of rubble nearby, cast a quick spell and light as bright as daylight spilled forth lighting the room. He tossed it into the room. The light showed a decrepit altar covered in the red-brown stains of old blood. On the far side of the room they saw the most beautiful creature they had ever seen, her ivory skin glowed in the light, and her raven black hair cascaded around a face with high cheek bones and plump kissable lips. Black leathery wings extended from just below her shoulder blades. Her beauty almost distracted them from the unconscious form she was hovering over. It appeared to be a Halfling child, laid out flat on her back.

"He will not have her; I will devour her before I will allow it." The creature yelled at them and bent closer to the child, a murderous gleam in her eye. As she got closer Max attacked it with a blast of eldritch power. From there the battle was a blur in his memory, Gavin threw a few spells, Rurin charged in his warhammer and war axe swinging, and Scarlett snuck behind the creature, seeking an opening to attack. While they had it distracted Alia grabbed the child and took her out of the room. When she returned they had slain the beast.

The only thing the child could remember was her name and said that she was six years old, so they took her to the village to see if her family was there. No one in the village knew Lorathyra and so Max and his friends took her to Waterdeep. No one there knew her either. Max was entranced by her violet eyes and something else about her that he still could not put his finger on, so he decided to raise her. His companions didn't like the idea but they couldn't stop him. They had lived in Oakhurst since. Once or twice a year his friends would stop by to trade stories and catch up with their old friend.

-x-x-x-x-

Max entered the village square barely noticing the decorations for the festival. The air no longer felt festive; it felt cold and oppressive. The villagers were all watching a man in bright multicolored wizard's robes as he paced the length of the square. The man seemed old and young at the same time, a youthful glint in his eyes but wrinkles creasing his face. His beard and hair were red with distinguished streaks of gray. "Master Spellbinder, what brings you to Oakhurst?"

"Ah, Maximillian, finally. I felt something strange, a rip shall we say. It was in this village, I fear something has happened and I must investigate. Gather my new apprentice, this will be a great learning experience for her, and I will be able to gauge her current abilities." Thaddeous loved teaching, and Lorathyra showed special promise. He couldn't wait to begin.

"Um, that will be a bit of a problem, sir. You see," Max paused and took a deep breath. "She is missing. I was searching for her when I heard you were here and came straight away. Perhaps you can help me find her. Her raven seems quite sick, and I do not know what to do."

All excitement left Thaddeous' face, replaced with a grim seriousness. "Take me to the raven." Thaddeous and Max headed back to Max's house but Thaddeous stopped short. "Powerful magic was cast here," he was studying the spot where Max had felt the same thing. "Hmm, very strong conjuration and something else," creases folded themselves deeper into his face as he studied the magical residue. "Hmm, there was chornomancy too. This is not good. We must hurry. Lead the way."

They practically ran the rest of the way, and Max lead Thaddeous into Lorathyra's room. Relanwi lay absolutely still on the bed, giving no indication that she still lived. Thaddeous knelt beside the bird and examined the raven. "She is alive, barely; the link between them is very weak. I fear Lorathyra has gone somewhere you cannot reach her. But I _will_ figure it out. Relanwi is our link to my apprentice."


	3. Diagon Alley

_Oops I uploaded the wrong file. this is now the right one._

_I do not own anything you might recognize. All locations and recognizable characters/spells/objects belong to their respective owners (J.K. Rowling & Wizards of the Coast). I make no money off of my stories. _

Dumbledore and McGonagall looked over at Hagrid and Lora. The girl's sobs had quieted and she was now sitting cross-legged on his knee. They could just hear him introducing Faux to her. She seemed to be a bit uncomfortable with Hagrid, she kept looking at him with uncertainty in her eyes, and she jumped when Professor Peidus greeted her. She looked a bit like a trapped animal searching for a chance to escape.

Dumbledore caught McGonagall's attention, "I suppose we should let Hagrid decide what to do with her, she attacked him. I do not hold her responsible for the attack on us, do you?"

"No, and I doubt Hagrid will press it. She looks afraid of him still. Perhaps we should go speak to them. I have a few questions for her." Professor McGonagall was already walking in that direction and Dumbledore quickly caught up. He sat behind his desk and McGonagall leaned gently on the front of it. "Hagrid, do you wish to press charges against Miss Brushrange for her attack against you?"

"O'course not Professor, she was just reacting on instinct as Professor Peidus told us." He looked at the tiny girl sitting on his lap and smiled reassuringly. She blanched so he said, "No harm done."

"Very well then, Miss Brushrange I expect you to control yourself better in the future." Dumbledore lifted her dagger from the drawer in his desk. "Would you mind telling me about this, and any other weapons you may have on you." The look in Dumbledore's eye was very serious.

"That is Taal, or Blaze in common. Uncle Rurin crafted it and Max enchanted it for me. If you draw it and say 'taalag' the blade will light on fire, saying it again will extinguish the flames." Dumbledore pulled the blade and looked at it, "taalag." Flames leaped from the hilt to the tip of the blade. He repeated the term and the flames extinguished themselves. "That is amazing! It also looks very dangerous, so I think I shall hold on to this until we can open a vault for you at Gringott's."

"I also have these." She pulled two wands from her belt. One was about seven inches long and appeared to be made out of pine. It was engraved with what seemed to be shooting stars. The other was a little longer and made out of silver. It had leafy vines engraved along the length. Near the handle was a face that looked like a sun. "This one," she lifted the wooden one, "casts a stronger Magic Missile than I used on you." She looked up at Hagrid. "Uncle Gavin gave it to me. The other one was given to me by Aunt Alia, a Cleric of Pelor. It can heal almost anything."

"You mean these wands cast a specific spell? Our wands are like a conduit, directing any spell we cast. If you do not use a wand to direct your spells, how do you cast." McGonagall was examining the silver wand curious as to how it worked. She did not believe that it could 'heal almost anything.'

"Like this." Lora pulled out the pouch she hadn't opened earlier and retrieved bit of glowing moss and a small stone. She put the glowing moss on the stone in the palm of her hand and spoke an incantation in that foul language and as the moss dissolved into the stone it began to glow brightly, as bright as the torches on the walls. "With the right words, hand movements, and sometimes materials a wizard or cleric can do almost anything. Not all spells require all three. This particular spell will last for about ten minutes when I cast it, but when Uncle Gavin casts it, it lasts for almost two hours. And the person who cast it can cancel it whenever they want." The light from the stone went out and she returned it to the pouch which disappeared at her belt again. She put the silver wand back on her belt and it too disappeared. "This wand is harmless; in fact it can be quite helpful. I would prefer to keep it with me. The other I will allow you to hold onto, until it can be placed in this vault you spoke of. Those are the only 'weapons' I carry; unless you count my magic."

"Albus, I think we have all had a long day and I for one would like to turn in. Miss Brushrange and I have a long day ahead of us tomorrow on Diagon Alley." She stood from where she was leaning and looked at Lora, "A bed has been made up for you to use in my quarters until lessons begin, at which time you will move into the dorm of whichever house you are sorted into. Come along." As they left the office they heard Dumbledore say, "Hagrid, I have two very important missions for you…" the door closed before they could hear more.

Lora was asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow, Professor McGonagall watched her for a time, and then went to bed herself. The next morning McGonagall awoke as the sun breached the window next to her bed, just as she did every day. A storm had passed in the night leaving the morning air drunk with the moisture it left in its wake. She went through her morning routine, meticulously brushing her hair, then twisting it into her trademark bun. As she finished dressing she heard a humming coming from the room the castle had provided for Lora. She was no longer surprised at how the castle was able to understand what was happening and created the rooms necessary for just about any contingency. Or was it the house elves, intelligent little creatures that they are.

McGonagall gently rapped on the door. "Come in." She opened the door to find Lora looking out a window while braiding her hair. McGonagall hadn't noticed that the braids were actually intricate knots and twists. Lora must have started doing her own hair very young indeed. Then she realized that the girl was wearing a different dress. This one was royal purple with cap sleeves and white lace trim. "Do you have clothing hidden away on your belt as well?"

"No, this is the same dress as yesterday." She laughed a little, truly smiling for the first time. "Max had it glamoured for me. I can make it look however I want. Gavin made the belt for me. There is no end of pick-pockets and cut-purses in Waterdeep, but they can't steal what they can't see. They were both gifts in congratulations for passing Master Spellbinder's Trials." Lora finished her hair and stood facing McGonagall, she looked up at her with the smile still in place. "Thank you so much for helping me. I am sure this has put strain on you. I really don't want to be a bother."

After eating a light breakfast of fruit and toast they went to a room near Professor Dumbledore's office. There was a large empty fire place and a bucket filled with iridescent green powder. Beside the fireplace was a small bag. "We will be getting to Diagon Alley via the Floo Network. It is very simple, take a handful of powder, step into the fire place, clearly state where you want to go, and then toss the Floo Powder onto the ground at your feet. Today we will go to 'the Leaky Cauldron.' Be sure to speak clearly, I will meet you on the other side. Just do as I do." McGonagall picked up the bag and a handful of powder. "The Leaky Cauldron" and in a blaze of green flame she was gone. Lora was a little unsure, but she didn't want to keep Professor McGonagall waiting, so she grabbed a handful of the powder and did exactly as she had been instructed.

Lora found herself in what seemed like a small tavern. The few patrons looked up when she rolled out of the fire place, then went back to their drinks. It was nothing like the bright and cheery tavern in Oakhurst, which had large windows across the front letting in lots of light, and a warm fire always burning in the hearth. She figured it was a good thing that there was no fire as she had just come from there. Looking down she realized that she and Professor McGonagall were both covered in soot. "I forgot how messy the Floo Network can be." McGonagall was trying in vain to brush the soot from her robes.

"Allow me." Lora stepped over, spoke again in what McGonagall had come to recognize as her spell language and all the soot jumped off her clothing. Lora repeated the process for herself, and they both were as clean as if they had just showered. "That seems a very handy spell."

"I could try to teach it to you if you'd like. It's called Prestidigitation and can do many useful things. It might be hard to master though, as I am not even sure you can do my sort of magic." She looked at the floor hoping she hadn't offended McGonagall. Lora looked up at her and was relieved to see that she didn't seem upset, just thoughtful. "I am eager to see what I will need for school here; shall we go to this Diagon Alley?" Her excitement was written on her face, a big smile splitting it in two.

"We are meeting Hagrid here, he will be escorting another student in purchasing his school supplies. I figured we could go together." McGonagall watched as the smile faded from Lora's face. So she was still afraid of him. He had done nothing to warrant this fear, except be almost ten times as large as the girl. Perhaps that was it.

They only had to wait a few minutes when the door opened and Hagrid lumbered in, a scrawny boy with clothes that were too big and glasses that appeared to have been broken and haphazardly fixed. He looked around in wonder, as if seeing the world for the first time. Either he was very poor and spent all his time working or he was a waif, living in the streets off the scraps of others. Either way he definitely needed a friend. "The usual, Hagrid?" The innkeep obviously knew Hagrid, he must be a regular. All the other patrons were smiling and waving to him, like they were old friends.

"Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwart's business. Professor…" Before he could finish the innkeep blurted out "Good Lord, Is this—can this be?" Suddenly everything was still and all eyes were on the boy. "Bless my soul, Harry Potter…what an honor." The innkeep rushed over to the boy shaking his hand vigorously with tears of joy in his eyes. "Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back." Next moment it seemed everyone in the tavern wanted to shake the boy's hand, many coming back two and three times. The boy looked dumbfounded but handled it well. Lora thought back to her conversation with Professor Peidus, this was the boy that had somehow defeated an evil wizard when he was only a year old, the one they called 'the-boy-who-lived.' If he was so powerful, why did he look so awful and shouldn't he be teaching everyone else? She figured she would find out sooner or later.

Lora and McGonagall simply waited. Lora was sure she saw a smile on the woman's face. Professor Querrill was there and stammered out a greeting gripping the boy's hand like a limp fish. Finally, McGonagall cleared her throat and everyone looked at her. "As wonderful as it is that Mr. Potter has returned to the Wizarding World, I believe he has things he needs to buy?" McGonagall grasped Lora's hand and lead the way into a small walled courtyard, Hagrid and Harry only a step behind. She tapped on a brick and the wall melted away, Lora watched as Harry stared in wonder and he looked back just as shocked as the wall closed behind them. Finally, away from the adoring fans in the Leaky Cauldron, McGonagall turned to Harry and Hagrid. "I am Professor McGonagall, I teach Transfiguration at Hogwarts. This is Lorathyra, my charge. We will accompany you to Gringott's and to some of the shops to get her things for school." Professor made no move to shake Harry's hand and Lora waved then stood on the opposite side of McGonagall from Hagrid.

They set off down the street; the two children swiveling their heads this way and that trying to see everything. It reminded Lora very much of the market area in Waterdeep. All the shops were very close together, their wares displayed in the windows. In one window Lora saw owls of all sizes and colors; at another window several children were admiring a broomstick. Lora wondered if all children here loved to clean. Hagrid was talking a mile a minute about all the items they would need and which shops they could find them in. One shop was an apothecary and Lora was very excited to learn that they would have a class on potion making. After actual magic, potions were of great interest to her. Finally they came to a beautiful white building that towered above all the others. Beside the burnished bronze double doors stood a very curious looking creature; it was about six inches taller than Lora and looked like it might be a gnome but had long pointed ears that made elves ears look round. A pointed beard adorned its chin and its fingers and feet were very long. Lora heard Hagrid quietly tell Harry, "Yeah, that's a goblin." This goblin looked nothing like the ones she had seen in her own world. Those had a flat snarling face, short pointed ears and sharp fangs. These looked positively benign in comparison.

The goblin by the doors bowed to them as they entered. Now they faced a set of silver doors. Words were engraved upon them, but she could not read them. She became a little worried. "Professor, what language is that?"

"English of course, can't you read it?" A new worry entered McGonagall's mind. If Lora didn't know how to read, then she would have a very hard time. "No, I have never seen letters like those. I can read Common, Abbysal, Halfling, and Dwarven." Three pairs of eyes were trained on her. Harry, seeming to sense her discomfiture, said, "I'll read it for you:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there."_

"You'd be mad ter rob Gringott's. I heard there is a dragon guarding the vaults." Hagrid pushed open the doors as he spoke and moved inside, the pair of Goblin guards at this door bowing as they entered. They found themselves in a vast marble hall; more than a hundred goblins were sitting on tall stools doing various tasks. Some were writing in ledgers, others using brass scales, still more speaking with patrons. They approached the counter and Hagrid said "Morning," to a goblin. "We've come ter make a withdrawal from Mr. Harry Potter's vault."

"You have his key, sir?" Hagrid began searching the many pockets in his moleskin coat finally finding a small brass key. He presented it to the goblin, "An' I've also got a letter from Professor Dumbledore about 'You-know-what' in vault 713." The goblin read the letter when Hagrid handed it to him. "Alright I'll have someone take you to both Vaults. Griphook!" Hagrid and Harry followed the new goblin off through one of the countless doors leading off the main hall. "Now what can I do for the two of you?" The goblin turned his attention to Lora and McGonagall. "Do you need to make a withdrawal, Professor?"

"Maybe, as well as exchange Miss Brushrange's money and open a vault for her. She has two small items that need protecting." The goblin leaned over the counter and looked at Lora over his square glasses. "Hmmm, follow me." He led them through a different door than the one Harry and Hagrid had taken. Here there was a low table with several chairs arranged around it. "Let's see your Muggle money Miss Brushrange."

"I'm not sure what you mean by Muggle money but here you go." Lora retrieved her pouch and emptied the contents onto the table. There were thirteen gold, eight silver, and nine copper coins. The goblin picked each one up and examined them. While he was absorbed, Lora reached into the pouch and pulled out three more coins, these appeared to be silver as well but were a bit larger than the other coins. "I also have these three platinum coins. Where I come from these are worth ten of the gold each. The gold coins are each worth ten silver, and the silvers are each worth ten copper." The goblin looked up and examined the platinum coins.

"I will have to get some help." The goblin left the room. McGonagall seemed unconcerned, but Lora was worried. She was used to having Max there to help her haggle. She wasn't very good at it herself. A few moments later the goblin returned. There was a second goblin with him. This one seemed more important than the first, he had an air of authority about him and his small suit was nicer and well-tailored. He moved directly to the table and pulled out a small kit, with various liquids, a set of scales, and an eye piece like the one she had seen jewelers use to appraise gems. He examined each coin preforming different tests. Finally after each had been checked and rechecked; the second goblin nodded to the first, packed up his kit and left. Out of habit Lora counted each coin ensuring they were all still there. Assured that they were she looked to the goblin still in the room and waited patiently.

"I am Gornuk, and you are in luck Miss Brushrange, platinum is currently very valuable. Since we have no standing exchange rate with your country we are willing to purchase these coins based on the worth of the metal they are made of. Each copper is worth fifteen Sickles, so that would be eight galleons and eight sickles. The silvers are worth three galleons each so that would be twenty four galleons, and the gold coins are worth six galleons each making seventy-eight. The platinum coins are worth much more, one thousand galleons each. Your grand total will be three thousand one hundred ten galleons and eight sickles. Is this acceptable?"

Lora looked to Professor McGonagall, having no idea if it was or not. At McGonagall's nod she said, "Yes, thank you, Master Gornuk. " She also stood and gave him a small curtsy.

"How about we make it an even three thousand one hundred fifteen? I have rarely met such a polite child." Gornuk was smiling from ear to ear; obviously impressed by the show of respect he was given. He pulled a few sheets of parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink from a drawer in the table. "If you'll just sign here the transaction will be complete." Lora looked at the parchment; it was in English, she could not read it. She looked at McGonagall.

"Let me look it over for you." McGonagall read it over. "Everything seems to be in order. Just sign on the line, Miss Brushrange." She signed, carefully drawing the runes that spelled her name. He looked at the signature, nodded though obviously unable to read it, and said, "Let's go to your vault." Professor McGonagall swallowed knowing what was to come. He gathered the coins from the table, led them back into the main hall, and through another door. Here there was a small cart resembling the Dwarves mining carts, but it held seats instead of ores. Gornuk climbed in, Lora and McGonagall sitting behind him. No sooner had they taken their seats when the cart hurtled off into the darkness. All the color drained from McGonagall's face and her knuckles were white where they gripped the side of the cart. Lora closed her eyes and reveled in the feel of the wind on her face. She imagined that this was like what Relanwi felt when she flew. Lora reached out; testing the link she had with Relanwi. It was still there holding on by a thread. She thought she felt an extreme sadness through it but then the feeling was gone. All too soon for Lora the cart came to a stop.

They climbed out and the goblin walked up to a large door. "This is your vault, Miss Brushrange. Number seven thousand eighty-one. Here is your key. Do not lose it; you will not get another one. If you do lose it everything in the vault is forfeit. Please, ensure everything is in order." He handed her a small brass key similar to the one Hagrid had pulled out for Harry. She looked into the vault to see a small pile of golden coins. These had to be galleons. While she put a good amount of galleons in her pouch Professor McGonagall walked over to a small table to one side of the vault, pulled Lora's wooden wand and dagger out of the bag and laid them on the table. Gornuk caught a glimpse of the dagger and his eyes went wide.

"May I see that dagger?" He had taken a step into the vault.

"Of course, Master Gornuk, but please be careful. It is one of Uncle Rurin's finest works to date and is very sharp. Uncle Rurin is one of the finest dwarven craftsmen in all of Greyhawk, though he is too humble to admit it. I would dearly love for you to be able to see him craft, Professor. His hammers sing as he crafts, that is how his clan got the name Hammersong." He held it reverently, almost like he was holding the most precious thing on earth. "We would be willing to give you one hundred thousand galleons for this item." He had eyes for the dagger only.

"I am sorry, it is not for sale. Not for all the gold in the world. It is very special to me." Lora watched as he reverently laid the dagger back on the table. "If you place such a value on it perhaps it would be best not to spread around that it is here."

"Of course, we never discuss what is in an individual's vault. That would be a breach of trust." He quickly stepped back out of the vault, as if he just realized he was there and should not be. They locked up the vault and left the bank. Lora was not sure where to start; she did not even know what she needed. She saw Harry and Hagrid outside of a shop not too far away. She watched as Harry entered and Hagrid walked off down the street. McGonagall was reading a piece of parchment and didn't see. She looked over to Lora and said, "Perhaps we should start with your wand. We will go to Ollivander's, he makes the best wands. Then we will go to Flourish and Blott's; for your books. Sound good to you?"

"Whatever you think is best, Professor. I am not sure how well I will do in school. I had not even considered that I may not be able to read, you called it English? I simply assumed that since it sounded like Common it would be the same."

"Do not worry. I have already decided that I will tutor you in English until it is no problem for you. You named off four languages, none that I recognize, that you can read already; so I think you will pick it up quickly. Perhaps you can teach me the runes you use for your written language."

"Well Common is the common language that most speak in Greyhawk, Halfling is the tongue native to my race, Dwarven is the language of the Dwarves, and Abyssal is the language of demons. We have been trying to figure out how I know it, have for as long as I can remember. Each caster has a language they use for their incantations, I use Abyssal. None of the others I know worked." She held McGonagall's hand as they walked. "I can also understand any language I hear, I cannot speak it, read it, or write it, but I understand it and I seem to know what language it is." The two of them had walked down the street and were now entering a shop. It was a narrow shop squeezed in at the end of the row. Thousands of tiny boxes were piled on shelves that went all the way up to the ceiling. A tall counter stood between the entrance and the shelves, and Lora could taste the dust in the air.

A thin old man came out from between the rows of shelves, "Good morning, Professor. Ah, yes fir, nine and half inches, with a dragon heartstring core. I never forget a wand. Please tell me you haven't broken it?" The old man's moon-like eyes didn't see Lora; she was hidden by the counter.

"No, of course not. I have brought my charge to get her first wand. Miss Brushrange, please move around so Mr. Ollivander can see you." She ushered Lora to stand before Mr. Ollivander. He looked at her, and then quickly pulled out a measuring tape. "A challenge to be sure. Never seen one so small, are you sure she is of age?" He began taking measurements, the length of her arms, her hips to the ground, the top of her head to the ground, and many more that Lora thought to be useless. It took her a moment to realize the tape was moving of its own accord. Mr. Ollivander was pulling boxes from the shelves and returned with a stack of about ten. He opened one and handed her a wand. Before she had even closed her hand over the handle he had pulled it back and was putting another in her hand. "The wand chooses the wizard. We'll know when we have found the right one." They tried at least twenty different wands, the whole time he was muttering lengths and materials. He stopped and looked deep into Lora's eyes, "I know which one is for you." He disappeared into the back of the store. "This is the last wand I made with my father's help; it's more like the wands shape themselves using my hands. We had no idea who such a short wand would be for. It has been waiting a very long time for you." He pulled out a wand that was only seven inches long. "It is made of mahogany, with a with a thestral hair core. Normally we would not have used thestral hair, but it seemed right for this one. Thestral hair and mahogany make a good combination for battle type spells, but also for all other types."

Lora firmly grasped the handle of the wand. Suddenly she could see everything in sharp relief, as if the whole world had just come into focus. She felt the air around her tingling, like thousands of tiny shocks zapping all around her. Purple sparks shot from the end of the wand. "That is amazing," she gasped. Mr. Ollivander was simply smiling. They paid for her wand and stepped back out on the street. Lora followed McGonagall into another shop. This one had shelves and shelves of books; some were larger than Lora while others would fit nicely into her palm. There were only a few people in the shop, most were students getting their books for school.

Lora and McGonagall had just selected the final book she would need when the door to the shop opened and a plump woman with red hair entered with four boys and a girl in tow. The all had the same red hair as her and two of the boys were obviously twins. They had packages from various shops along Diagon Alley and all looked like they were ready to be done. The oldest boy had a slightly superior look to his eyes as he said, "Must you really joke about everything?"

"Of course," "You are serious" "enough for the" "whole family." The twins said in turn. The older boy threw up his hands and turned to his mother. "When we get to school, they will have to watch every step, now that I am a Prefect. Sometimes I find it hard to believe we are even related"

"Percy, you know they mean well. Fred, George, please quit tormenting him. Just this last stop then we'll head home." She pulled out several pieces of parchment, and was so busy reading them that only the girl holding her hand stopped her from colliding with McGonagall, who was double checking her stack to ensure they had everything. "Ginny, why… Oh, hello Professor McGonagall. How has your summer been?"

"Eventful quite recently, Molly. May I introduce my charge, Miss Lorathyra Brushrange. Miss Brushrange, meet the Weasleys." McGonagall practically pushed Lora forward. Lora smiled at the family, and gave a curtsy as she said, "A Pleasure to meet you all."

They all looked at her a moment, then the youngest boy said "Blimey, you're tiny!" One of the twins smacked him upside the head. "That's not-" "Very nice." They said. Molly Weasley recovered, "I am so sorry for Ron's outburst Miss Brushrange."

"No harm done. Please call me Lora. I know I am a lot smaller than most of the people in this land. I am from a land called Greyhawk, that is heavily shrouded in magic. There are many people there that are my size and smaller. I am not sure how I ended up here and Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore have offered to try and help me return home." She curtsied to the family. "As for my size, there are many people of my size where I come from. I am average for my race and age." She didn't like to lie, but she didn't want people to think she was crazy. Telling everyone she was from a different reality would definitely brand her as crazy.

"Well you certainly have the right people helping you. We wish you luck and speed, I am sure your family is worried sick for you. Boys, Ginny, let's get to it so we can get home. Professor if you need any help, you know where I am. Ronald, close your mouth!" The youngest boy was staring at her slack jawed. She could hear the twins whispering to each other but could not understand what they said other than the word prank.

Ronald snapped his mouth shut and looked like the cat that swallowed the canary. He stared at his feet and said, "Sorry."

"I'll see you all at school. Behave Weasley boys." Professor McGonagall gave the twins a stern look; she was obviously familiar with them. Lora waved as they walked away. Once she was sure they were out of earshot, she turned to McGonagall and said, "I hope my slight lie is okay. I didn't think it would be a good idea to go around telling everyone I meet that I am from some other reality. They might think I am crazy."

"Quite right, and it wasn't exactly a lie, just a twisting of the truth. Don't make a habit of it though." The rest of the day went smoothly. Lora was also able to refill some of the items that she needed for her own spell casting. They both decided it would be best for her to continue to practice her own casting while still learning what Hogwarts had to teach her.

They returned to The Leaky Cauldron, where Harry and Hagrid were waiting. Professor McGonagall and Hagrid led the way to a table so that they could get something to eat before Hagrid had to take Harry back to the Dursleys. The adults sat and chit chatted with a few of the other patrons. Lora noticed that Harry had a beautiful snowy owl. She slipped her small hand through the bars of the cage and gently pet the owls head. "Did you get and owl, too?" Harry asked her.

"No I already have a familiar. Relanwi is back at home. She is amazing." Lora removed her hand from the cage and turned to face Harry. "May I fix your glasses for you?" When he nodded she touched the broken spot and spoke a word in Abyssal. The plastic knitted itself together, and it was as if they had never broken. Harry's face was amazed, he pulled them off and looked at them.

"Wow! Magic is so amazing. My Uncle won't even let me say the word Magic. He thinks I am a freak. I can't wait to see his face when I bring home my owl. My cousin Dudley will probably try to kill her. He is so mean. He thinks I am a punching bag. That's why my glasses were broken." He looked a little ashamed, but the brightened and asked "Is Relanwi an owl?" Harry put his glasses back on.

"No, she is a Raven. The most beautiful I have ever seen. She is my friend and would probably become very upset if I even tried to put her in a cage. My familiar is my friend I would never cage her. I really wish she were here. I miss her a lot. But she is stuck on the other side of the shroud protecting Greyhawk."

They had a wonderful lunch. Lora teased Harry by using her magic to steal his carrots, making everyone laugh as they danced across the table, and then they went their separate ways. As they left Lora was sure she saw Harry's face fall into sadness and perhaps a bit of fear.


	4. The Sorting and a Dancing Bird

_I do not own anything you might recognize. All locations and recognizable characters/spells/objects belong to their respective owners (J.K. Rowling & Wizards of the Coast). I make no money off of my stories. _

The rest of the summer passed quickly for Lora. She spent at least an hour a day attempting to summon Relanwi, and at least four hours a day attempting to learn to read and write English. She was having a bit of trouble with the concept of upper and lower case letters; in Common all the letters were the same size. She had mastered what all the upper case looked like and what sound they made. McGonagall on the other hand had very quickly picked up common and was writing and reading it fluently. They decided that she could write in all caps until she grasped the difference. Every afternoon she had tea with Professor Peidus' Portrait.

One afternoon she was exploring the castle when she saw several teachers heading through a door, she could hear music streaming out of the room. She ducked behind a suit of armor when she saw Hagrid look around. Staff or no she seriously did not trust a person who looked so much like a bloodthirsty giant. Once he closed the door she ran up and peered through the key hole. She almost screamed when she saw a giant dog on the other side. It had three heads. She remembered a bedtime story Max had told her about them, they were called cerberi and were vicious and untamable. Hagrid must be keeping it and was going to feed the other teachers to it. She had to save them. She reached for her dagger, belatedly remembering she didn't have it. She mentally cursed herself, not for the first time.

How was she going to save them? Her magic wasn't strong enough to defeat such a creature. She peeked through the keyhole again. This time she realized that the creature was sleeping and that the teachers were conversing.

"Professor Sprout, are you sure the plant will grow?"

"Minerva, I know what I am doing, as long as it is completely dark, by tomorrow it will cover the entirety of the room."

"Severus..."

"Minerva, I am the most talented Potions Master in all of Britain possibly all of Europe. Do not propose to doubt me."

"All of the safeguards have been put in place; let us hope it will be enough. Now let's get back to work."

The Professors started moving toward the door, Lora quickly hid in the shadows behind the suit of armor again; not daring to breathe. The teachers passed without looking her way, though she thought she saw Dumbledore smile. Once they were out of sight she darted down a neighboring hall. She took a long way back to the rooms she and McGonagall were sharing. She went in as quietly as she could, hoping to not disturb the professor. Thankfully the professor was not there, she must be in her classroom. So Lora sat at her little desk and decided to write in one of the two journals that she kept. One was more of a practice book for her English, the other was a Journal that she decided to keep to show Max whenever she was able to return home. She put her thoughts and the things that she did in it. This one she wrote in Abyssal, knowing no one could read it.

-x-x-x-x-

It was the morning of September 1st; the day all of the other student were to arrive. She made sure a set of her robes was ready to be donned and that her hair was done in an intricate yet simple braid. McGonagall had told her they would be arriving in the evening, so she had all day to wait. Within an hour she had all her things packed into her trunk, she would be moving into a dorm tonight. What to do with the rest of the day? She decided to go outside and try to summon Relanwi. She had to let McGonagall know though; so she headed first to her classroom. When she got there McGonagall was using her magic to straighten some books on a high shelf. When she finished she turned and saw Lora. "Ah, good, you're here. Tonight will be the Start of Term Feast and the Sorting Ceremony. I feel it would be beneficial to you to go with Hagrid and wait at the train station for the other students to arrive. At about 4:00 I would like you to go to Hagrid's hut on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, and then accompany him to the Hogsmead station."

Lora was usually an agreeable sort of child, pretty much doing as she was told. But she was terrified of the giant man. He could easily crush her in one of his giant hands. She did not relish the idea of being alone with him. "Professor, are you sure, I…" Lora wasn't sure how to proceed. She knew that Hagrid was a staff member here at Hogwarts and a friend of McGonagall, so she didn't want to say anything bad about him.

"Listen, Lora, I can tell that you are afraid of him, but, I promise you, he won't hurt you. He is one of the gentlest people I have ever met. In fact I am sure that he would be upset to learn that you are afraid of him. The only way to overcome this fear is to spend time with him. So, be there at 4:00, have some tea with him, and try to get to know him. The train will arrive just after dusk." McGonagall was turning back to her final preparations for the beginning of the new term, when Lora stopped her.

"How long have they been travelling if they are arriving by wagon train?" She was a bit confused; she had figured the students would use some sort of magical transport similar to how they had gone to Diagon Alley.

"Not a wagon train, a locomotive. It is a large engine that pulls passenger cars over a great distance. I keep forgetting that there are so many things you don't know about this world." McGonagall tried to explain exactly what a train was. In the end she said "You'll see."

"I am going to go outside for a while, then I will go to Hagrid's." She said the last bit with a small shudder.

-x-x-x-x-

The sun was setting as Hagrid and Lora arrived at Hogsmead Station. He had spent an interesting afternoon with the small girl. She had calmed quite a bit around him, seeing as how she didn't attack him at first sight. She was obviously still very afraid of him, and he didn't think it was his sheer size. There was something more to it and he couldn't quite place what it was. She had been full of questions and had plied him for every detail about what a train was. Another plus for her was that she had actually liked his rock cakes, after dipping them in her tea. He had seen her actually eat three or four of them. Others often pretended to eat them and then sneak them into their pockets. Hagrid let them believe they had fooled him, it was much preferable than calling them on it.

Lora was very excited about this train and hoped that one day she could ride on it. Perhaps she could get a drawing detailing how it worked to take back home with her. The tracks looked like mine cart tracks but were wider. Lora perked up when she heard a very loud horn or whistle in the distance. Then she saw the strangest contraption she had ever seen. The engine was large, larger even than Hagrid. In the light of the lanterns its scarlet color was deepened to almost maroon. The words "Hogwarts Express" painted down the side shone a pure golden. As the train came to a stop children, mostly in their teens, poured out of the passenger carriages.

Hagrid held his lantern high and yelled, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" He caught sight of Harry "All right there Harry?" A group of children had gathered around Hagrid, most were staring at him, his sheer size almost overwhelming them. Most had recovered and noticed Lora and were staring slack jawed at her. Lora heard a soft croaking sound at her feet and bent down to pick up the toad she found there. She intended to put it in the lake, but a boy with a round face and limp brown hair said "Trevor!" and put his hands out for the toad. She handed him over.

"Come on follow me – any more firs' years? Mind yer step now. Firs' years follow me." They followed Hagrid down a steep incline to the edge of the lake. They could all see Hogwarts lit up and glowing on the other side. "No more than four to a boat." As they clamored into the boats, Lora ended up in a boat with a silver haired boy and two beefy mean looking boys. She decided to try and make friends. "Hi, my name is Lorathyra." She put her hand out to shake the silver haired boy's hand. He glared at it as if it were something particularly distasteful. "I don't care." They rode the rest of the way in silence, and somehow Lora felt even smaller in this boat than she had standing next to Hagrid.

They arrived in a small harbor underneath the castle. As they climbed out of the boats one of the mean looking boys tripped Lora and she landed face first in the lake, getting drenched from head to toe. Hagrid turned at the sound and lifted the small form out of the lake. Lora could have sworn she heard the silver haired boy say "Good one Goyle," but she didn't make a fuss over it. She had her own ways of dealing with bullies. When Hagrid set her down she used her own magic to dry her clothes and fix her hair, not noticing the awed looks most of the first years gave her. "Ya alright Lora?" Hagrid looked concerned.

Lora was mostly embarrassed certain everyone thought her a clumsy oaf, "Yes, Hagrid." She looked directly at the boy who had tripped her and said, "Must have slipped. I'm fine now." She wished she was more intimidating, but being only two feet and six inches tall kind of made it hard to be intimidating. She walked behind Hagrid up to the large double doors and Hagrid knocked three times. The doors opened of their own accord and there stood Professor McGonagall, her hair in a neat bun and wearing as fierce an expression as ever. The new students followed her to a small room near the Great Hall. "Welcome to Hogwarts" She said. "The start of term banquet shall begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall…" As McGonagall began to explain about the houses and point system Lora started watching her fellow students. She had already identified three enemies, and she would not hesitate to protect herself or those she deemed friends from them. She knew Harry was her friend and believed that Ron might be as well. There was one who looked almost exactly like one of her old friends, Damion, except Damion was much more confident and well put together. She realized that it was the same boy whose frog she had found.

Lora noticed that McGonagall had left and moved closer to Harry and Ron. They were discussing the Sorting Ceremony and wondering what it involved. Harry paled at the idea of a test, he seemed like he'd rather fight a troll. She smiled at him, "I am sure it will be easy, according to the Portrait of Professor Peidus students are sorted by what quality they exhibit the most. It will probably be a simple spell cast on you by one of the teachers." She saw that the silver haired boy was still scowling, and she wondered if he ever truly smiled or laughed. She believed that everyone should laugh at least once a day if not more often. Suddenly there were gasps from the other students and she looked up to see the Fat Friar and the Bloody Baron float through one of the walls. They were two of the many ghosts that lived at Hogwarts and as usual they were discussing Peeves the Poltergeist. The Friar wanted to give him yet another chance to behave, and, as always, the Baron was against it. They always ended up giving him another chance anyway and Lora was sure they actually couldn't do anything about him. His pranks really weren't that bad, he'd never actually caused anyone lasting harm.

"Hello Baron, Friar," she called. They both started as if they didn't know the students were there. "Oh hello, Little Lorathyra, what are you doing here?" The Friar had taken to calling her that shortly after they met; he'd liked her and had even helped her with her letters from time to time, though he usually tried to get her to make them far more elaborate than was necessary. "Oh, just waiting to be sorted." They looked around as if noticing the other student for the first time. "My, my, Baron. Aren't they a promising looking bunch?"

"I'll reserve my judgment until they prove worthy of it." The Baron and the Friar floated through the wall again just before Professor McGonagall returned for them. "Now form a line and follow me." She moved with a brisk pace but no one had trouble keeping up. They passed through the large double doors leading to the Great Hall, the four tables were mostly full of older students. Many of them looked like they just wanted to get on with the show.

They lined up in front of the dais that held the teacher's table, and McGonagall placed a four legged chair on the ground, on top of she placed a very old and dirty pointed hat. Suddenly a rip in the hat opened wide and it began to sing.

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The hat finished singing and the whole hall burst into applause, bowed and was still. As the applause died down Professor McGonagall stepped forward again and unrolled a scroll. "When I call your name, sit on the stool and put the hat on your head. After you are sorted join your table." Just as she was about to read the first name Professor Dumbledore said "Professor, perhaps we should try something new this year, instead of beginning at A what if was started at Z?" McGonagall looked annoyed, but did as was requested so instead of "Abbott, Hannah" she said "Zabini, Blaise." Lora waited patiently for her turn, noting that Ron was put into Gryffindor, like his brothers. When Professor McGonagall yelled "Potter, Harry" the entire hall went silent, so quiet that Max would have said you could hear an Invisible Stalker breathing, which was impossible because they didn't actually breathe. Max had killed one and was sure of it. Harry went up and sat on the stool, his fingers clenching the edge of the seat. After a while the hat yelled "Gryffindor!" She heard him sigh with relief as he ran to sit beside Ron. The applause from the Gryffindor table was deafening, even more so after the utter silence from before. When they finally settled down the sorting continued. She learned that Neville Longbottom, though shy and nervous, had the courage to be Gryffindor. She was glad because if the boy who looked like Damion had ended up in Slytherin she would have been pissed.

Finally McGonagall yelled "Brushrange, Lorathyra!" She moved out from behind a pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails. She sat on the stool and placed the hat on her head. It fell right down over her head and shoulders. The three boys she had ridden in the boat with, whom she had learned were Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle, burst into riotous laughter. The rest of Slytherin soon followed, and there was a small amount of laughter from the other tables as well. She heard rather than saw Dumbledore stand and pound on the table. The whole hall fell silent. "That is quite enough! Mirth is all well and good, as long as it does not come at someone else's expense." The hall remained silent after he sat back down. Lora was unsure what to do, then she felt something unnerving; a pressure on her mind, not her head but her consciousness. Something was trying to get into her thoughts. At first she resisted it then she remembered the Hat's song; "There's nothing hidden in your head the Sorting Hat can't see." She decided to let the Hat into her mind.

"Wow, that's some barrier you have there. You are very far from home indeed." She felt the Hat looking around in her mind. She quickly shielded some of her more private memories from it. "Yes I am. Delve too much farther and I shall kick you out. I do not like it when people go through my thoughts; even Thaddeous had enough respect not to." She felt more exposed and vulnerable than she ever had in her life. "Oh, my apologies. Most don't even notice the slight digging. It is my job to find where you would fit best and memories are the best way to do that. Although some I know where to put just by their name. Let's see," the Sorting Hat paused as it thought. "Where shall I put you? It is not often I find one that personifies each of the four houses so well." The Hat paused and she thought at it, "Well, I know Harry and Ron, so why not Gryffindor?"

"I suppose that will work, be careful what you wish for, you might just get it." Then to the rest of the gathering the Hat shouted, "Gryffindor!"

-x-x-x-x-

It had been a full cycle of the moon since Lora had vanished. That day Max had left the village in the capable hands of the blacksmith and returned to Waterdeep with Thaddeous. Under normal circumstances he avoided the place; there were too many haunting memories here. Max had realized years ago he would do most anything for his Sunspot. He had spent the month checking on his investments, pestering Thaddeous, and prowling the streets when he had nothing else to do or couldn't sleep. Waterdeep by night was an entirely different creature than Waterdeep by day. The shadows often held death for those unprepared, and he hoped something or someone would try. He desperately wanted to bash some heads, but didn't dare go hunt for them in case Thaddeous had a breakthrough and could bring Lora home. Just the night before several thugs had thought to take his money by force, and by force they went to the prisons, well a couple of them. Really he would probably be in the prisons himself if not for Thaddeous. The old man had talked the town guard out of it after they realized three of the six would be killers were dead themselves. He really had acted in self-defense, even if he had kind of egged them on until they attacked him in a blind rage. Max often had that effect on people and he didn't care.

Max made his way through the morning crowd in the Trade Ward. People were everywhere; buying and selling, and just as many stealing. The Trade Ward was a Pickpocket's paradise. In fact he had met Scarlett as she attempted to lift his money pouch from his belt. He had caught her and instead of turning her into the guards, he had hired her to implement some revenge on a competitor of one of his investments. She had readily agreed and in the end the competitor had fled the city. He chuckled slightly to himself at the memory. She still tried to steal from him but had yet to succeed. As he wove in and out of the crowds his thoughts turned to Lora, as they always did. He quickened his pace and made for Thaddeous' MAGIC Academy. Perhaps today Lora would come home.

The high wall that surrounded the school came into view. He knew that enchantments covered them to prevent thieves from entering; he believed they also kept the city safe from magical mishaps. It was probably safer to have the school far from civilization but the rumors said the school predated Waterdeep, so perhaps it had been. Inside the walls he could see the tall confusing structure that made up the majority of the school. There was a central building that he knew housed a stairway that allowed access to the different rooms that stuck off of it at all different angles. The whole thing looked like it should collapse but for some unknown reason it didn't, probably magic. There were several buildings on the ground around it; these were where the teachers that assisted Thaddeous lived. Thaddeous lived in the highest room on the tower.

After a month of daily visits, everyone at Thaddeous' academy knew who Max was. They didn't know why he came every day and a good portion of them wished he would leave their Master alone. Those who consort with demons should never be welcome in civilized company. But they could not go against Master Spellbinder; they feared he would throw them out of the Academy. Max made his way up the many flights of stairs to Thaddeous' office. The room was overflowing with books of all shapes and sizes; there wasn't a surface that wasn't covered in books or papers. Thaddeous himself sat on a disk of energy floating a few feet off the ground, his nose buried in a book. "Thaddeous, how goes your day?" Max disguised his query remembering the many times he had come and the man was working on something other than finding his daughter. It frustrated him, but there was nothing he could do; he was no arcane caster and he was not stupid enough to think that threatening or outright attacking Thaddeous Spellbinder would do any good.

"What?" Thaddeous started. "Oh Max, it's you. Actually I needed to speak with you. I have not been able to find a way to get to Apprentice Lorathyra. I am completely stumped." He held up a hand forestalling anything Max might have said or done. Max's hand slowly dropped away from his mace handle as he closed his mouth. "However there is still a connection between her and Relanwi." He indicated the raven lying on a cushion near an open window. She looked dead, lying perfectly still. Her feathers were dull and lifeless and her usually bright eyes were empty. "Every day for at least an hour that bird goes crazy. It's like she needs to get somewhere but has no idea how to get there. I believe Apprentice Lorathyra is calling her. She will succeed in pulling Relanwi through to where she is and when that happens I will be here to hold the resulting portal open. It is almost certain to be a one way portal, but I will be able to study it, make it large enough for you to go through, and craft a spell to bring you back."

Max felt a small wave of excitement, but the look on Thaddeous' face held it in check. "I do not know what is on the other side, or when Apprentice Lorathyra will finally succeed. By virtue of the fact that Relanwi lives we know that your daughter lives, but where and in what condition we have no idea. I have crafted a few items that I want to give you." Thaddeous opened a box that was on top of a stack of books near him and removed several strands of beads. "These beads can be attuned to any one the wearer knows. Simply grasp the bead and state that person's name, if they are willing and on the same plane of existence they will be teleported to you. Each bead will work only twice then it will turn to dust. I would suggest that you find your friends, give them each a string, especially young Gavin. I will keep two here, one to call you and your friends when the portal is ready and one for you to take to Apprentice Lorathyra." At that moment they heard a loud caw from Relanwi. They both turned to watch as the bird bounced from foot to foot and cried loudly. Max felt his excitement grow hoping that this would be the time the bird found her way, but it was not to be. After about an hour of cawing and dancing she fell back into her depression. "It is the same everyday though sometimes it last for about two hours. I am curious to see how long it will take on the day she finally goes through." Thaddeous picked up a piece of parchment and added some notes to it.

"I believe you will find your friends inside Mount Waterdeep. There is nothing more you can do here and I can see you need to—what's the phrase? Blow off some steam?" Thaddeous went back to studying the book he had earlier. Max wanted so badly to do something, he hated this helpless feeling; but there really was nothing more he could do, so Max left.


	5. Halloween, Clay, and Golden Light

_I do not own anything you might recognize. All locations and recognizable characters/spells/objects belong to their respective owners (J.K. Rowling & Wizards of the Coast). I make no money off of my stories. _

**_A/N:_ I am sorry for how long it took for me to post this chapter. Life got in the way of what I want. Enjoy.**

Max walked briskly through the streets of Waterdeep, unwelcome memories assaulting his every step. He pushed them aside wishing to forget most of them completely. He had few good memories, mostly of his four friends and his Sunspot. Most people decided he was an evil to be avoided as soon as they learned of his abilities. They believed he had sold is soul to some demon. A few people had even tried to gang up on him and either kill him or drive him away, but they had failed. The people of Oakhurst at least seemed to respect him, though none would he consider friend. He had made the decision to stay there after finding none of Lora's family. He had never even once considered leaving her in the care of any of the Halflings in Waterdeep or Oakhurst; he just accepted the responsibility of raising her. Looking back he was surprised at how easy the decision had been. The moment he had seen the violet of her eyes, just a shade or two lighter than his manifested eldritch power, he knew that he would do anything for her. She had clung to him throughout their search for her family, not even allowing his friends to touch her until he assured her that it was safe. She remembered nothing from before waking up after they had rescued her, only her name and they guessed at her age. They had been shocked when the first language she spoke was Abyssal, she only spoke in Common, Halfling, or Dwarven after hearing someone else speak in it first. Max had a few suspicions about her parentage but didn't really care enough to delve deeper into the matter. He also could feel the power that radiated from the small figure, should she learn to harness it she would be a very powerful magic user, Thaddeous had confirmed those suspicions during her Trials. She had survived so much already, the demon, the many goblin and orcish raids that plagued Oakhurst. Not to mention the giant three years ago.

The giant; now that was an incident none in Oakhurst would soon forget. Lora and four of her friends; Damis and Damion, Alec the blacksmith's twin sons, Kaytlyn the daughter of Jamven the owner of the general store, and Cedric the son of Amaryllis the Apothecary, had been out in the forest gathering ingredients for Amaryllis. Everyone knew that Kaytlyn and Cedric were going to marry. The two were rarely apart, joined at the hip as it were.

-x-x-x-x-

A very frightened Damis ran into town screaming something about a giant attacking his friends and brother. It took a few minutes before they had the boy calm enough to give them directions to where the attack occurred. It took them close to five minutes to reach the clearing. When they got there Alec, Jamven, Amaryllis, and Max all saw the aftermath of the battle. The ground showed the giant's movements within the clearing, there were scorch marks on many of the surrounding trees. The worst of all was the form of Damion lying in the center of the clearing; the soil around him dark with his own blood. Alec fell at the boy's side, begging him to live. He cradled his son's lifeless body to him not caring about the tears streaming down his face. Max and the others left him to his grief and searched for any sign of the three Halflings. They found Cedric's small sword broken and trampled in the dirt near the edge of the clearing, but nothing else. He set his face into a grim expression, fearing what they would find were they to find the giant now.

Max looked to the other parents, silently asking if they wanted vengeance. The two Halflings nodded and they set out tracking the giant. It wasn't hard to follow the trail, the large footprints and broken trees leaving an obvious trail. Alec had opted to bring his broken son back to the village, and gather reinforcements. It took longer than Max wanted for them to find the cave the giant was living in. The darkness in the cave threatened to steal the breath from him. Max used his power to enhance his vision and led the way into the cave, Jamven and Amaryllis both stared at the red glow now emanating from his eyes. They followed its twists and turns until he could see a fire flickering near the back of the cave. Sitting beside the fire he saw the giant, in its seated position it was still taller than him by a foot or two. It had layers of animal fur covering its body and was slowly rotating something on a spit over the fire. On the other side of the fire he saw a cage, and inside the cage were Lora and Kaytlyn. As they crept closer he could see that Lora was staring at the fire her eyes were glazed with fear, she rocked slowly back and forth her arms wrapped around her knees. Kaytlyn wasn't moving, lying in a crumpled heap beside Lora. The color of the girl's dress told him that Kaytlyn was most likely dead; the blue stained a darker color. The giant moved, drawing his attention back to the threat. It pulled what it had been cooking off the fire and began to eat. Lora let out the most heart wrenching howl he had ever heard, it echoed up and down the cave ricocheting back and forth like a sling bullet that lodged itself in his heart. The giant growled and threw something at the cage. Lora's yelp of pain was the last straw for Max, caution shattered by the onslaught of his anger. He leapt from the shadows and hit the giant with everything he had. The purple flames of his power encased him glowing brighter than even the true fire beside him. All thoughts other than to exact revenge for his Sunspot were lost to him. Blow after blow he rained down on the giant leaving no room for it to return the attacks. His pure rage, an all-encompassing being of its own, would not allow for any chance of the creature's survival. A small sob cut through the fury bringing Max back to himself, he turned to see Lora, tears streaming down her face. He also saw the fear and awe on Jamven and Amaryllis' faces. They had never seen him lose control like that; he was usually the calm one that was the voice of reason.

Amaryllis pulled a vial of acid from one of the many pouches on her belt, and used it on the lock and hinges of the cage. As soon as the door fell to the floor Jamven rushed to his daughter, practically shoving Amaryllis to the ground in his rush. Max didn't move knowing his prayers for her to be alive for naught. Amaryllis got up and searched the cave for any sign of her son. Lora tried to stand and move to Max's waiting arms, but fell as soon as she stood. The extreme angle of her left ankle made it obvious that it was broken. He rushed over and lifted the small girl in his arms, holding her close to his heart. She was mumbling in Abyssal, saying the same thing over and over. She was so quiet that it took him a moment to process what she said, and the words would echo in his mind forever. "He ate him, no… Poor Kaytlyn…" over and over. The only sign of Cedric that they found was the remains of his clothes in the fire.

It had taken three months for Lora to even leave the house, and another three before she would look anyone in the eye, other than Max, and a full year before she spoke a word. He knew she was still having nightmares; she refused to tell anyone what she remembered of the incident. Jamven and his family left the village, they couldn't bear the memories. Max also suspected that they blamed Lora for living, while their daughter and only child had died. Amaryllis came over every day to help care for the girl's leg, and probably to help herself get over her own loss. She attached herself to Lora, becoming a surrogate mother to her. Max thought that she was hoping Lora would tell her what happened in the cave, but as far as he knew she never spoke a word about it.

Lora had thrown herself into learning the art of potion making and all things apothecary. Through that she had learned to control her magic, and then she spent just as much time practicing with that as she did the potions. The Halfling herbalist had been beside herself when she learned of Lora's most recent disappearance, gearing up for the hunt before Max could tell her that there would be no hunt just yet. After hearing that they could not get her back just yet, she had told him in no uncertain terms that she was to be part of the rescue party. He had told her that he needed her to stay in Oakhurst and make sure Lora still had a home to come back to. She wasn't happy but after much arguing had agreed.

-x-x-x-x-

Max shook the fog of memory from his mind as he entered the Inn of the Dripping Dagger. The sturdy four story building was his favorite place in Waterdeep and he actually liked Filiare, a human with gray streaked black hair and mustache. Max knew the man had once been a mercenary, and had kept his body in shape since retiring to run the Dagger. As he strode through the common room of the inn he realized that Filiare was in better shape than many of the so called "adventurers" gathered there. It was appalling what passed as a hero these days. He guessed that most of them were farmers that wanted to do more than plow a field in their life. "Oh well," he thought, "it's their life, and if they die it is on their heads." He quickly made his way up to his room and gathered his gear. With a half-smile on his face Max set off for the mountain.

-x-x-x-x-

Lora practically ran to keep up with Percy and the other Gryffindor First Years as they went up to the tower that housed their dorm. They were almost there when two sticks began swinging at them like dancing swords. No obvious hand guided them as they swung for Percy's head. He dodged just in time. Just as the sticks made for a second attack Lora pushed past the other students, "Peeves! Don't make me zap you again!" Immediately the sticks clattered to the floor inches in front of Percy. A little man with beady black eyes appeared floating in front of them. The look on his face held fear and respect. "M-m-miss Lora, I am so sorry. I d-d-didn't see you there. P-p-please don't zap me!" The ghost rushed away through a wall in the opposite direction of Lora. Percy was staring at her in utter astonishment.

"How on Earth did you manage to frighten a Poltergeist?" Percy asked when he finally managed to get his jaw up off the floor.

"He tried to trick me about three weeks ago. I fought back and he ran away like most bullies do when they realize their target isn't afraid." Lora looked at the other students, Harry was smiling, Ron and most of the other students were still staring mouth agape. "If my Aunt Alia were here she could actually help them all find final rest if they wished, unfortunately she isn't here so, we just have to deal with it. Shall we continue?" This last was directed to Percy.

"Right. Right this way. Be sure not to forget the password, Caput Draconis. The Fat Lady won't let you in if you don't know it." He led them through the portrait hole and into the common room. It was decorated in the red and gold of Gryffindor, large overstuffed chairs were placed strategically around the room, and a comfy sofa stood in front of a large fireplace. Lora guessed that the small house she shared with Max would easily fit in that one room. Lora followed Hermione up the stairs on the right to their dorm room. The other four girls that were sorted into Gryffindor shared a room while she and Hermione shared another. Once inside she turned to the other girl and, not having a shy bone in her body, said "I am Lorathyra, but you can call me Lora. I really hope we can be friends." She smiled and waited for Hermione to say something.

Hermione gave her a dubious look, in her experience "friends" just wanted to copy her homework or use her for a good laugh. Her parents said they were jealous of her, but Hermione didn't see anything worth being jealous about. Her mousy hair was too bushy, her eyes were just a boring brown, and her front teeth were too large. Hermione classified people into three types; the Bullies, the Bullied, and the Onlookers. Onlookers were just as bad as the Bullies, because they usually laughed with the Bullies and never helped the Bullied. She had just wanted to be invisible, not attract any attention to herself; but she was sure this tiny girl wasn't going to let that happen. Hermione didn't know what class of person this Lora was; so far she didn't fit any of them. She was afraid that once they knew each other Lora would hate her, call her a know-it-all or worse use her for homework. She didn't want to feel that pain again, but she didn't want to be rude either. She had no idea what to say.

Lora watched as some internal debate raged across Hermione's face. She cocked her head to the side then shrugged; figuring she'd let her work it out Lora went about unpacking the few things she had, using _prestidigitation_ spells to speed things along. She was almost done when Hermione finally made up her mind. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ignore you, and I didn't. I just don't have much experience with friends. How about if we get to know each other and see where it goes?"

"I truly want to be your friend, but okay. I will try to answer any question you have about me. Let me help you unpack and we can talk while we work." Hermione nodded and they set to work unpack her trunk. Hermione learned a bit about Greyhawk and Max and Lora learned about Dentists. Lora again used her _prestidigitation_ to speed the unpacking and explained that magic worked differently in Greyhawk than at Hogwarts and promised to try to teach Hermione, even though she had been unable to teach Professor McGonagall. Both tired from the long day, they fell asleep as soon as they lay down.

-x-x-x-x-

Whispers were flying everywhere about Harry, students were both openly staring at him and trying to be slick about it. Harry's cheeks were flaming from all the attention. He wished they would just knock it off and let him be. There were also whispers about the tiny girl that Peeves was terrified of. Nobody knew what to make of her. Students were staring at her too, but not as many as at Harry.

They were finally getting used to finding their way around Hogwarts, with all of it moving staircases, and fickle doors. Lora knew some of the tricks to getting around and helped Hermione, Ron, and Harry not be late. She was extremely excited because today was their first Potions lesson, and it was a double one on top of that. The other classes had been interesting, Charms especially. Lora liked Professor Flitwick, and he seemed to like her. Harry had gotten his first wizard letter that morning when Hedwig had brought him a note from Hagrid. They were going to have tea with him at three that afternoon. Lora said she would go with them. She didn't tell them that she was afraid of Hagrid, it might have upset Harry. He seemed to like the giant man.

Lora and her friends found their seats in the dungeon potions classroom. Harry and Ron shared a nervous look when the Slytherin First Years filed in and took their seats. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle sneered at them, Lora wasn't sure if it was at her or at Harry. She turned her back to them and sat straight in her raised seat. Professor Snape entered the classroom and all conversations ceased. He took roll call and same as several other teachers had paused when he came to Harry's name, "Ah yes, Harry Potter, our newest celebrity." His cold eyes took on an evil gleam. They reminded Lora of a dark tunnel leading a witless adventurer to their doom. She knew he was going to try and make a fool of Harry. There was nothing she could do though; Harry had to earn this man's respect on his own. If she even tried to step in, it would be worse for Harry. She said a quick silent prayer to Kord, a god who championed both strength and luck, for him.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death— if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Snape had circled the class as he spoke, ending right next to Harry's seat. "Potter!" with no warning at all he grasped the sides of the table and got right in Harry's face. Harry jumped back and almost toppled his chair. Snape let a smirk cross his face, "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to in infusion of wormwood?"

Harry and Ron exchanged a glance then Harry looked to Lora. She knew that asphodel was a beautiful star shaped flower that looked almost like a lily, often planted on graves. Wormwood was a bushy plant that the gnomes back home used to flavor some of their liqueurs. She knew also that used improperly it was dangerous. She guessed that the two mixed were some kind of poison.

"I don't know, sir." Harry didn't sound meek, just matter-of-fact. Good, Lora thought, he isn't letting Snape cow him.

"Let's try again, Potter. Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Lora just noticed that Hermione's hand was so high she was practically dislocating her shoulder.

Harry again matter-of-factly stated "I don't know, sir." Lora could see the tightening of his jaw. She wanted so bad to blurt out that a bezoar was a stone found in a goat's stomach, and that it could save you from most poisons, but she knew she had to let Harry handle this on his own.

"Didn't you even read your textbook? What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Hermione practically jumped out of her seat, knowing full well that they were one and the same.

Suddenly calm and full of confidence, Harry said, "I don't know, but I think Hermione does, why not let her answer?"

Snape glared at Hermione, "Sit down!" She did, and Snape listed the answers to all his questions. "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor for your cheek, Potter."

They were then paired up to brew a potion to remove boils. As she and Hermione worked Lora realized that this was very similar to a potion Amaryllis had taught her to remove all kinds of skin lesions. The only change needed was just a spoonful of almond oil into the cauldron after adding the porcupine quills. She decided it would be best to create the potion as instructed then speak with Professor Snape after class about it. Snape only had praise for Malfoy, but he didn't say anything bad to her and Hermione and often sneered at Harry and Ron. Just then acrid green smoke poured into the room from the melted mangled mess Neville had somehow made of Seamus' cauldron. Seamus had stepped away to get something and so only Neville had been covered in the green liquid oozing from the remains of the cauldron. As the potion covered the floor the rest of the class jumped up on their stools to avoid touching it. Angry red boils began opening up all over Neville and the boy moaned in pain.

"Potter! Why didn't you stop him from adding the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the heat? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor." Snape waved his wand and removed the mess, "Finnigan, take Longbottom up to the infirmary. The rest of you get back to work!" An hour later the class had ended and everyone filed out of the classroom, little vials of the potion lined up on Snape's desk for grading.

"Hermione, I'll be right out. I have a question I want to ask Professor Snape." Hermione gave her a doubtful look, worried about how many points Gryffindor would lose for this. Lora walked back into the room; she stopped next to Snape's desk. "Excuse me, Professor? I was wondering why we didn't add the tablespoon of almond oil to the potion right after the porcupine quills."

"Because, dunderhead, that would have ruined the potion." Snape didn't even bother to look at her. He just continued inspecting the vials, separating the ones that would work from the ones that wouldn't.

"Actually, Professor, it wouldn't. Amaryllis taught me to make that same potion, but with the almond oil it will heal most any skin lesion not just boils." From the look on Snape's face perhaps she should just have left it alone. He looked like he wanted to kill her.

"You presume to teach me my own subject. I am possibly the best Potion's Master in all of Europe! Detention tomorrow at 7pm. Now, get out of my sight!" Lora ran from the room, finding Hermione waiting by the door.

"Wow, whatever you said sure pissed him off. What did you say?" Hermione was worried for the girl. It was not healthy to be on Snape's bad side. At least he hadn't taken any more points, though.

Lora shrugged, "Just asked why we didn't make the potion more versatile. Having potions so specific like that means you have to make so many different ones, and then some of the ones for more unique problems will lose potency before they are used. When I pressed the issue, he became angry. He is so close minded; I am amazed he is considered so good at potions. Amaryllis is very laid back and willing to experiment. Oh well, I am not afraid of him."

-x-x-x-x-

Lora made her way down to the dungeons the next night to serve her detention. She figured she would be scrubbing the floor or cauldrons. When she got to the potions classroom she found instructions and all the supplies she needed. Apparently she was preparing the ingredients for some of the other classes. She hummed to herself as she completed the task. It was actually quite simple and reminded her of the many months she had spent with Amaryllis, preparing ingredients for her.

The weeks passed and soon the entire school was gearing up for a holiday called Halloween.

"What do you mean 'what is Halloween'!" Ron's shocked screech silenced the entire common room. Everyone looked at him, annoyed. "Sorry," he sat back down and the rest of the room went back to what they were doing. "I can't believe you've never celebrated Halloween, Lora! It is only the second best holiday of the entire year. You get all the best candy, here at Hogwarts there is a huge feast and Fred says the party lasts almost all night."

"Ok, so Halloween is a day to party? Kind of like a harvest festival?" Lora was looking at her friends; all three of them seemed stunned.

Hermione put on her teachers face, "Sorta, but it originates in the middle ages. The people then believed that on November 1st, God would bind all the evil creatures for twenty-four hours. So on October 31st, they were allowed pretty much free reign to do whatever they wanted. To protect themselves, the people would dress up as these evil creatures and go around to each other's houses, sharing food and drink and partying all night, especially the children. That way if an evil creature came to get them they weren't home and the evil creature would be so confused it would leave without harming anyone."

"Which god has the power to bind all things evil for twenty-four hours?" Lora looked even more confused. "I could see Bahamut, or maybe even Pelor doing something like that, but it would have to be more than one god. There are enough evil gods that binding everything evil for more than a few seconds might still be beyond their power." Lora didn't know much about the gods; Max really didn't care what they wanted or even who they were. Alia had somewhat explained the many different gods and what they stood for to her.

"Which God? There is only one God, and he is God." Ron, Harry, and Hermione all looked like their eyes were going to pop out of their heads. "You don't worship God? So, I guess you never celebrated Christmas have you?"

"No, is that another holiday where you party all night?"

Each of her three friends explained what Christmas was to them, it meaning something different to each person. Harry just knew it as another day to watch Dudley open gifts while he cleaned up the mess. Hermione talked about the times she spent with her family and how nice it was to see all of them. Ron just talked about the presents he got, and fighting with his brothers and teasing his sister. Lora thought that it didn't sound bad. Listening to them all talk about their family both loved and not, she just wished she were back with Max, Relanwi, and Amaryllis. She pulled her knees up to her chin and listened as Ron and Hermione argued about the importance or lack of importance of gifts to Christmas. Harry noticed her sudden turn in mood, and sat next to her. "Don't worry, Professor Dumbledore will have you home soon. He is the most powerful wizard of all."

"How long do we have until the feast?" She asked. She wanted to go outside and try to call her friend to her.

"A couple hours. Want to go outside?" Harry asked her. Ron and Hermione were still arguing as they got up. Harry let them know where they were going, but they continued arguing. Apparently Ron would not concede that gifts were not essential to Christmas, while Hermione was sure the most important part of the holiday was family.

Harry and Lora walked to the banks of the Black Lake. He sat a few feet away while Lora arranged herself cross-legged. She closed her eyes and began to call to Relanwi, just a gentle pull asking her to come. She put her all into the call, hoping it would be enough. She was so into the call that she did not hear Harry yell at her. The ground began to shake and suddenly water was splashing against her face. Startled from her concentration, Lora looked up to see a humongous creature standing right in front of her. It was a humanoid that stood four times as tall as Lora; the features of its face were broad and flat. Its arms hung to its knees ending in short stubby fingers. Its legs were short and bowed with broad flat feet. It looked like it had just walked up out of the lake, and smelled of clay and lake water.

Quick as a mouse Lora jumped up and ran away trying to drag Harry with her. The creature gave chase; its footsteps thundering in the early evening calm. It roared and swung its huge fists at them. Lora was just barely able to push Harry out of the way. Sure now that it meant them harm, she turned and released fire from her fingertips. The creature didn't even slow down. Ignoring Harry; it turned to attack Lora. She dodged its first attack and shot it with _magic missile_. Again, the creature was not even slowed. Quickly she dodged another of its attacks, knowing that if even one landed, she was dead. Feeling the strain she hit it with another _burning hands_ and turned to run toward the castle. She had just enough time to register the image of Harry bolting in the same direction and the forms of Ron and Hermione and several others exiting the main doors of Hogwarts before a giant clay-like hand closed around her and lifted her off the ground. The hand held her tightly squeezing just enough to keep her from escaping, but not crushing her. She couldn't reach her component pouch so wiped a drop of sweat from her forehead and cast the only spell she could, _touch of fatigue. _It had no effect on the creature. It had turned and was heading back toward the lake. If it still had her when it went in, she'd drown.

Suddenly Lora felt herself fly through the air as something slammed into the creature from behind. She landed in the lake just past where she could touch. She swam quickly to the shore and watched as Hagrid and the creature traded punches. Finally a tired and bloodied Hagrid landed a punch that had the creature collapsing into a pile of inert clay. He collapsed to the ground and sat breathing heavily, his giant black dog slinking up beside him to make sure he was okay. Seeing that the giant man was badly injured, Lora pulled out her silver wand and walked over to him.

"Pelor, bless this man with your light." Lora rubbed her thumb gently over the symbol of Pelor carved in the handle and tapped Hagrid in the center of his chest. The crowd that had gathered all gasped in shock when tendrils of golden light crept out of the tip of the wand and incased Hagrid in a warm glow. They all watched with their mouths hanging open as his wounds closed themselves, and the bruises healed. Vigor was returned to his face, his cheeks once again rosy.

Hagrid looked at Lora, "Are you a'ight, Little One?" She smiled at him a single tear escaping her eye. What was it about this world that made her cry though she couldn't remember ever crying before? "Yes, Hagrid. I am better than ever." She flung herself at him, hugging him with all her might. "I am better than I have been in a long time." McGonagall approached them with Harry, Hermione, and Ron right behind her. She had sent the other students back into the castle, and one to call Dumbledore.

"I think..." McGonagall didn't get to finish her statement as at that moment a sound like the ripping of heavy canvas filled the air. Above them a black bird sudden appeared and dove at the group. Fearing another attack, McGonagall threw a magical shield over the group. The bird altered course and landed on the ground just to the side of the shield. They could see now that it was a raven; a golden ring around one of its legs.

In an outraged voice the raven said "Well, that's just rude. I come to save my friend, after months of not being able to find her, and you go and lock yourselves in some kind of magical cage. Really am I that frightening?" The obviously female raven cocked its head to the side and looked right at Professor McGonagall.

Harry and Ron dropped their jaws to the ground. Hagrid laughed a booming laugh. Professor McGonagall seemed to take this in stride, and Lora beamed at the bird recognizing her friend, Relanwi. Hermione, she fainted.


End file.
